


Love at doorstep

by ordinary_human6



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teacher!Jared, caring!jared, injured!Jensen, mysterious!Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinary_human6/pseuds/ordinary_human6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared finds a bleeding and barely unconscious  stranger on his doorstep. Jared takes him in to help him but the stranger is more mysterious than he is letting on.<br/>What happens when Jared falls for the guy he knows nothing about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No harm intended, no profit made...  
> They don't behave like this in real world...it's just my crazy imagination...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An injured man comes knocking at Jared's door and he helps him get back his health. But will he able to trust the stranger who's past or present he knows nothing about?  
> And will the stranger ever tell Jared who he really are?

_He is running. More like hobbling. No energy left in his injured legs, afterall hours of  torture did take its toll but he cant stop now._

_Blood gushing down from his forehead making difficult to see through in the darkness of the night. Clutching his right side, he could barely breathe against the rawness in his throat but he still runs._  
_He has to get away before they found him._  
_Only if he could make it to someplace to hide away for little while_.....  
***

  
Jared is sitting on the couch, leaning over the coffee table, papers spread all over it, looking tired as he grades the essays.

  
It is completely dark outside, everybody in the suburb area is already asleep.

Why did he think it was good idea to make the kids submit their assignments before holidays? He thinks warily. Well atleast they are spending theirs in peace while he is elbow deep in papers and so much for finishing it a week before. 

See, thing about Jared is that he loves teaching, something he wanted to do since he was in high school. Something he grew watching his mom enjoy doing for her whole life. His students listen to him, or that's what he used to tell himself, although he's not very sure whether it is because his amazing teaching skills or just no one wants to mess with somebody who look like hulk, with his height and body, he never knows.

Yawning softly, he rubs his eyes with back of his hands and stretches his legs.

 

He is so engrossed in his thoughts, he doesn’t even hear sound of some feet dragging over his courtyard. When he comes to know,  there is shuffling sound at his doorstep, he blinks, suddenly alert. The clock glares 12.30 am at him.  
Nobody is supposed to come tonight, his mind supplies.  
Now that sound is coming closer. Before he could think, there is a loud knock on the door; much like a thud and Jared is startled. He trying to gain his composure and again, knock. This time it was heavy, like somebody putting weight against the door.

He's trying to decide to open the door or not but the knocks are getting louder and desperate and by the time Jared reaches at the door, somebody is trying to knock the door down. Taking deep breath he opens the door and nothing in the world would have prepared him what he sees at the other side.

  
A man few inches shorter than him is slumped against his door frame and is panting like he just ran a race. Most shocking sight is the state he is in. Clothes battered, eyes swollen-black, bruises cradling all over his body, split lips. Did he meet with an accident or was he mugged? He looks like he's coming from hell.

“Wha-”? Jared starts after initial shock.  
“Please, let me stay here for some time. Somebody is chasing me and I just need a place to hide for 10 mins.” cuts the man clutching his right side.  
“Um...”  _wait, is that blood?_  
"Are you hurt? Oh my God, you are bleeding!"

Automatically, Jared’s hands cradles man's shoulders and he winces in pain.

“You need help. Let me call 911” Jared is panicking now. He turns away to grab his phone. 

“ No!" the man shouts, clutches Jared's  tee shirt to stop him ; "please, no cops. I..I just need to hide for 10 mins until they are gone”.

"Until who's gone?" He look behind the man and sees no one. "There is no one. And you need medical help. Lemme...." But the man is not letting go. He just keeps repeating, "No. please just fo..for 10 mins" His voice hoarse and he is struggling to get the words out.

Jared never felt so helpless in his life when those feverish, green eyes meet his, pleading and before he could think Jared blurts out, “Okay, ok. No cops. I promise. Let me get you inside” He tries to pull him in.

But as soon as the man hears those words, like all energy drained from him, he begins to fall and before Jared could catch him, he bumps against Jared’s chest and is unconscious.

Jared staggers from the sudden weight.

  
_What the fuck?_  
He is grading the papers a few minutes ago and now he has a bleeding and unconscious man in his arms; about whom he knows nothing. Hell, he doesn't know whether the man is around the area or not?. 

_Who is he? Where is he come from? What is he doing in this area? And how is he ended up in this state?_ Millions of questions surround Jared's mind but most important question is **what should he do now**?  
What if the man busted out of prison and cops are chasing him? Fuck, did he just give refuge to a criminal? Oh My God. Is it too late to call 911?.  
But how can he forget those pleading green eyes....they whisper, “Please. No cops.”

 But he has to do something. The ‘green eyes’ is injured and needs medical attention ASAP. Jared couldn’t just keep standing at the threshold holding the man in his arms; he should be put on a horizontal surface atleast.  
So he bends down, puts his right arm under the the man's knees and lifts him up;

_fuck, he is heavy;_ carries him to the couch and lays him down gingerly.

He stands over the man, watches him for a second or two and decides something. Grabbing his coat and keys, he calls only one number he could think of in time of emergency and rushes to start his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will like it.

As he promised on the phone, Jeff is already waiting at the hospital entry when Jared's car pulls in front. Without saying a word, Jared gets off the car and opens the door, revealing a man in badly injured and he tries to lift him up. That set Jeff in motion, he shout for orderly.

"This Dr. Padalecki at the gate no.2. I need stretcher right now!"

Jared helps putting the man on stretcher and watches helplessly as the orderly take him inside. He follows the suit. Jeff and other are doing check up, gauging the extent of injuries.

Its a chaos. Everybody is shouting, some for blood, some for oxygen mask. BP is noted, words like sutures, trauma, fracture, internal bleeding are being fired and Jared becomes helpless by each of them. They are wheeling him in and he is trying to keep up pace with them. Jeff orders for X-ray guy and pathological technician to some resident as they take him to ER.

Honestly? Jared does have the idea what exactly all the big medical words mean; but he just prays that everything turn out to be okay; that it is not too late to save the guy. He just watches and nods when Jeff asks him questions, mostly of which he doesn't even know the answers of. Soon the stretcher reached to the ER and a hand stopped him from going in and the door is shut on his face. He began pacing frantically before the door until one motherly looking nurse scolded him to "sit his ass down and stop giving her jitters!" So he sits on a bench kept outside but his leg starts bouncing up and down on his own. 

He is nervous and the tension increasing with each minute.

 _Why Jeff is taking so long? Everything alright? Is something happened to him that he cannot recover from?_   Many worst case scenarios passes through his mind. He is on the edge now.

He absently looks around the hospital corridor, first time taking in the atmosphere; crazy beep-beep of a distant monitor is the only sound penetrating the silence. For the first time he notices Christmas decoration the hospital corridor covered with, glittering green, red and white colors giving the vibe of oncoming holiday. A generously decorated Christmas tree standing at the reception corner, wrapped in tiny flickering lights whose blinking reflection on the floor is the only movement in the corridor. Jared wonders about the people admitted here and the staff taking shifts.

 _How their Christmas will be this time? Would they really enjoy the joy and happiness when they fighting with pain and uncertainty, someone even waiting for the dark to come and take them forever? What about the their family? How their Christmas will be when their own children, siblings or parents are suffering?_ His mind drifts to the patient he brought in, _what about his family? His loved ones?  They might even not know what state he is now!_

He is lost in thoughts when the door suddenly opens and Jeff come out, Jared springs on his feet. "How is he?"

Instead of answering him, his brother yanks him by his elbow and pulls him aside.

"Jared, who is this man? And don't say he turned up at your doorstep! Do you even know what situation you got yourself into? This is a police case! We have to call the cops.." Jeff is non stop yelling at him, man,he is looking angry!

"Whoa! Slow down." Jared raises his hands like he is addressing a dangerous animal. "First tell me how's he? Is there anything serious?"

"Yes and no. He is unconscious now. We gave him sedatives and are waiting for his X-ray." Jeff manages to get hold for a bit. " The guy is beaten, tortured and tormented, Jared. Several broken ribs, multiple fractures in his wrists and legs, many wounds and cuts all over the body. I am also suspecting some internal injuries. And all this is just a guess! "

Jared mouth hangs open. His eyes flickers towards the room. 

 _What exactly has happened to him?_  

Unaware of his inner turmoil Jeff is talking furiously, "This is not a normal hit and run or case of mugging. This is deliberate. You know, he has bullet wounds on him, and not recent wounds. What if the guy is really a criminal or escaped convict or what if...what if he is a terrorist?" Jeff's eyes are wide like saucers!

Jared is silent for moment.

"Jared , I think..." Jeff continues but Jared's shaking his head , not meeting his brother's eyes," What? You got better idea?" Jeff scowls.

"Look, okay, I know it is all spooky" he gestures vaguely to the ER. " but we are not calling cops until he's conscious. I am not rattling on him when he clearly fighting in there for his life."

After a glare from Jeff, he adds," besides, we don't know anything about him! How will police believe me saying I found him on the doorstep like, like that? Don't you think somehow I will be the prime suspect?"

He gives his brother his best "please, pretty please" look and hope to hell his brother won't push for it.

Long silence follows after.

Jeff gives in, muttering something about stupid kid brothers and their doomed eyes. "Prime suspect? That's what you got? You're watching way too much television."

Jared smiles, he knows his brother is a sucker since childhood. He says, "Shut up! Now what?"

Jeff put hand his left pocket of his coat, " I may have answer to the question of not knowing him. I got his wallet. This may tell us something." And hands the said item over to Jared.

It is brown, rich and soft leather wallet. He looks inside. There were lots of credit cards, some change along with dollar bills, some visiting cards and ID cards all with name "Dean Michael Smith" written over them.

He keep looking at it for a long time, doesn't pay any attention when Jeff is being called over by some nurse.

 _The guy is handsome_. Jared thinks. _More like gorgeous but his eyes are cold. Of darker shade of the same green color he saw when the guy was pleading with him. It was pure helplessness in there._

He is an investment banker. That explains his rich clothes. _But they will be useless now_.

He doesn't know how much time passes, he is thumbing over the photo, but suddenly Jeff is standing by his side. He is carrying a clipboard.

Paperwork! Yay! 

"Look. His X-ray just came in and now we are prepping him for surgery. It will take a while. Till then you can fill the paperwork giving now you know about him. A little at least."

Jared sighs but takes the board from the doctor's hand.

"And Oh, you might wanna keep hold on this." He pulls out a ring from his pocket. "The nurse took it out while cleaning him."

So he is married. Or engaged maybe.

He places it in Jared's palm, leaving him to it and Jared closes his palm, feeling its weight against his skin.

And then he waits.

Just waits.

***********

It was 4.20 am and he was dozing off when an elderly nurse shakes him up,”Mr. Padalecki? Now you can see your fiancé’.”

Jared stumbled off the bench in attempt to stand up.  _"Yeah? Thanks."_

When he got into the room Dean is sleeping. There is bandage wrapped around his head, stitches on his left sideburn, casts holding his both hands as well as his right leg. His skin's pale with red purple bruises marked on it. He is hooked up to an I.V. Since he is much cleaned now than Jared first had seen him, he can see freckles dusted on his nose bridge and forehead what left uncovered from the bandage. He looked much paler in the hospital gown but his lips are full, with tired look on his features. The man is real pretty even he is not in good shape.

Jared sits down in the chair beside the bed.

––“He is stable now. No need to worry, but he will need as much as rest he can get and you have to take good care of him.” Jared hadn’t realized the nurse, Alice her name tag says, was still in the room. Jared just nodded as she consoles him,

“Oh, sweetie! Don’t worry. He will be alright. Don’t beat yourself up. Just be there for him when he wakes up”. First, Jared was confused what she was talking about, and then he suddenly remembered, _fiancé_ ’. He opened his mouth to correct her but then didn’t say anything, not sure how to explain, what is there to explain. He just smiled at her with tight lips, nodding as she left the room and he resumed his attention to Dean.

 _Who are you and what you did to get in this condition? Who did this to you? What you were doing here? Were you being robbed_? So many unanswered questions and Jared didn’t know whether he will get the answers or not. Without noticing himself he took Dean’s unwrapped fingers in his own hand and absent minded began caressing them which seemed to send sensation in Dean and he slowly opened his eyes, blinking his heavy lids, asked, “Where, where am I?” His voice was hoarse and Jared immediately withdraws his hand.

“Hey, you are in hospital. I am Jared. My brother is doctor here. How are you feeling now?” Jared answered softly, worry written all over his face. But instead of being relieved, Dean started squirming, trying to get away which was futile considering he was in so much pain and casts. “I can’t stay here. I have to go. They will find me.” He grabbed Jared’s hand, “Please, get me out of here. I can’t stay here. It’s too dangerous.” His eyes were bloodshot green and Jared doesn’t know how to calm him down.

He tries,” But you need...." He hadn't expected Dean's first conscious response will be this. However Dean disagrees with him.

"No, you don't understand. Hospitals hate me....They hate me...please...I can't stay....Get me out..." The monitor set off which was connected to Dean's heart.

Jared lost the battle again, "Alright. Ok. Calm down. I will get my brother. We will take you home. Ok? Just try to sleep.” He felt the strong grip on his hand loosening and Dean was unconscious again. Meanwhile the nurse is rushed inside and started checking vitals.

and then Jeff is here too, asking Alice some questions while checking on Dean. He increases the morphine drip. 

He turns to Jared, assuring him “He is normal, just in shock. Again, don't need worry. FYI, everyone is asking me what I am doing here off duty. I have already done my 12 hrs shift. I need some sleep and so do you. Go home."

"When I can take him home? If he is in shock, he won't recover here fully. He said he hates hospitals." Jared's talking in serious tone.

"What? You wanna take him home? You are way obsessed with him! He needs medical care which he will get here. You did your share of being good Samaritan. Now leave him." but even Jeff knows, all this arguments are futile with Jared.

"No." Jared proves him right.

Jeff sighs, pinches his bridge of nose. "Tomorrow we will do the tests again. Since he is out of danger now, we will see if we may or may not release him. Okay? Now please get some sleep, I will see you both tomorrow." As soon as Jeff turns his back, Jared remembers something," Hey, what's with him being my fiance'?"

Jeff chuckles, thinks of some inside joke," Look I know that you pretend to be straight." Jared starts objecting but he continues," And you are still pining over Sandy who ditched you for greener pasture but I said that Dean is your fiancé because they wouldn’t have let you go anywhere near him if you are not his immediate family and the staff knows you don’t have any brother except me. I thought you might like to see him yourself first.”

“Oh.. And what did you mention the cause of..?” Jared fumbled for words, gestures his hands towards the room.

“I just told them you and Dean had a big fight the other night. So, Dean got piss-drunk and got into a bar fight and fell down off the balcony.” Jeff shrugged like it happens all the time between him and Dean. Jared can't say anything to that. He just blinks and stares at his brother.

Finally, he rolls his eyes, letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Anyway he is too tired to handle this at 5 am in the morning. "Okay, whatever."

Jeff grins and says,"Happy coming out, bro." patting his cheek.

Jared shoves him off, mumbling _,"shut up."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please, leave comments


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Patient's POV

 

The first time he woke up, the darkness outside was dimly fading into light through window panes. He could also see that he was not in the hospital anymore but in a house, in a bedroom more specifically; where the  walls were painted in soft blue, giving off a cool serene vibe. He can't make out anything else except few books at a corner and a big closet on the nearby wall.

 _How did he get into this house? He doesn't remember going to sleep!_  Any movement seemed an impossible task, so he just craned his neck to the bedside clock which says 4.11 am and he knew that he should not be here. 

He heard a soft snoring sound coming from right side of the bed and he looked through his foggy vision, there was a guy, sleeping with his mouth open, head resting on one of his strong forearms on the bedside table. His long body was slumped uncomfortably in a chair, overgrown brown hair falling on his face and he can feel the guy's other hand lightly resting on his own on the bed.

He felt odd. Suddenly wanted to push the soft hair strands off the guy’s face to get a look of the features. He must be the owner of the house and it seems he had fallen asleep while watching over him. Why he was doing that? Reality was like a dream he remembers in bits and pieces. He recalled himself running for his life, this was the only house which had lights on and suddenly, a tall guy opening the door for him and there are memories of someone carrying him....where he doesn’t know, not sure why....

He still wants to go, to run away as he knows he should not drag the guy into his own mess but it is so comfortable just lying there, let the sleep embrace him into her welcoming arms. So, he did the same and he was still thinking about the shaggy brown hair when he drifted back to sleep.

***

The second time he woke up it was sunny outside and he groaned as the bright light blinded his eyes. It feels like something was died in his mouth and his head was throbbing inside his skull. Instinctively he looked at his right side, there was no one but there were some noises coming from a distance of someone's singing, very off key; however in tune with radio while clattering utensils providing the rhythm.

Now the effect of pain medicines has subsided, he can feel the pain in many parts of his body. He realised he could not move his right leg, a heavy weight pressing down on it, and his hands were in casts.

 _GOD!! Not again..._ He groans and tries to sit up but hisses in pain, drawing a sharp breath. _Damn the stitches_!

There were heavy footsteps outside the door and the guy from last night suddenly appeared in the doorway. In daylight, he gotta admit the guy is handsome.

“Hey, you woke up!” He sounded cheerful, and relieved, hazel eyes shining brightly. Those are dimples?  He was really tall, taller than the patient, his head almost touching the doorframe. He was wearing a white t-shirt with black sweat pants which did nothing to hide his lean body.

“How are you feeling now?” There was concern in question and he replied despite himself, “I feel like crap.” His throat was raw like sandpaper.

The guy chuckled softly and said “That would be an understatement. You look worse than crap. By the way, I am Jared. You remember me? Do you remember anything?” His voice was so soft with southern drawl to it. The guy is now sitting at edge of the bed.

_Yeah, he does remember the name, **Jared** , like he had heard the name in his dreams, some other voices too, but he was too zoned out to make out anything on his own._

“You were in lot of bad shape that night.” Jared continued,”I didn’t know what to do. You had lost lots of blood and was unconscious. I didn’t even know w...where to go but thank God, my brother, Jeff is doctor. Before that I never was much grateful of him being a doctor. He examined you and put casts on your right leg as well as around your both hands. He had to stitch some wounds over your torso and you were on full medication for the whole time. You were in and out of consciousness but it's a good thing you opened your eyes now. I was starting to get worried"

For the whole time he was staring at Jared as he continued rambling something about his medical condition. And he thinks this is not new to him, to get injured or even shot. What is new to him that someone is taking interest in his well being. He is not used to it. When he realised that Jared had stopped talking and looking expectantly at him, he had been asked something. He blinked and Jared repeated, “We found your business card among your clothing and it says Dean Smith. You are Dean, right?” There was hint of uncertainty in Jared's voice now.

_He wanted to correct him, confess that he is not Dean Smith. Instead, he just nodded. Rule no.1: Never reveal your true identity._

Jared smiled at him and told him that he will bring breakfast and left the room. He sighed. This guy is different. It's maybe the warmness Jared spreading through his smile, his body language and he knew if he stays he will no longer able to leave.

Jared brought a tray of food within two minutes and as obvious as always, was talking at the same time. “Jeff told me that light food will be good for you but I was not sure ....” He placed the tray on Dean's lap as he sat at the edge of bed again. The tray had toast, glass full of orange juice, bowl of cereal, scrambled eggs, but a mug of coffee held his attention.

 While Jared was talking continuously,” and so, I thought eggs are light, right? and I scrambled some too.”,  _Dean_ reached out with _his_ plastered hands, gingerly cupped the mug of black coffee by both of them and bringing it to _his_ lips _he_ took first sip and immediately lost in the strong flavour exploded on his tongue. He felt like he is human again and he closed his eyes, feeling the warmness passing through his throat settling in his stomach, warming his whole body. Suddenly the world felt too quiet and he opened his eyes again. Jared was looking at him with raised eyebrows, saying what?

Jared just chuckled, “Dude, do you always have orgasmic relation with your coffee or did I make the one special coffee in the world?” He sounded smug and _the patient_ just shrugged ignoring him to continue savoring the taste.

“You should eat too. Empty stomach is not good for you and Jeff said you were starved and lost some blood too.” Jared told him and pushed the tray little forward on his lap,” You know I just ate and I could go another round. Actually I am always hungry. Chad says I can eat the whole supermarket which is so not true but my mom says I am still a growing boy who needs his energy.”

 _The guy does not have stop button in his mouth. He has to eat just to shut Jared up and get some quiet again._ So, he tried to grab the spoon from the cereal bowl in his forefinger and thumb but he couldn’t. The cast had covered his most of the fingers and he could not bend them. After struggling with it for some time, frustrating, he dropped his hand on his lap.

 Jared was looking at him all the time and when he stopped, he said, “Here. Let me help you.” He grabbed the spoon in his own hand filling the damp cornflakes in it and brought it to Dean's lips, tapping it at his lower lip, urging him to open up.

He was stunned. His face felt like on fire.

_It feels so personal....Rule No.2: Never take help from someone. Always trust only yourself._

Jared was still looking at him expectantly, spoon nudging at his lips, hazel eyes asking him to trust them, to let Jared in and without thinking, he opened his lips hesitating and took the contents in his mouth. Swallowed the already damp cereals and looked at Jared from his lowered eyelashes, he was smiling widely, deadly dimples in full force. God, dimples, seriously? He sighed and gave in. He let Jared to feed him spoon after spoon and Jared was chattering all the way. But it was rather uncomfortable for him, still so intimate.

He kept darting glances at Jared all the way, forcing himself to relax, to enjoy the ride till it last, because he is damn sure that this serenity will break soon and Jared will have nothing to do with him once he know who he really is. He should just go with it, getting pampered by someone who is letting himself in his heart without even noticing.

When he shook his head telling that he is full, he leaned back and noticed the tray. The food was almost finished, Jared had somehow made him eat most of it and finished the rest of it himself. The patient was feeling drowsy again. With heavy stomach and aching body he could no longer hold his dropping eyelids. He startled when Jared leaned forward and touched his forehead with back of his left hand.

 “Good. You don’t have fever now. You were like, burning yesterday. Jeff said, if it lasted more than 2 days, it will spread to your brain and it will be more difficult for you to recover from. Oh...that reminds me  I have to call him to let him know, you know...”

When he relaxed a little from all of sudden skin contact, “ how long I was...” he mumbled, hoping Jared would not make him repeat.

Somehow Jared understood him, “You were unconscious for 3 days. We had admitted you to Sacred Heart Hospital but whenever you woke up, you would start screaming and kicking. Seems you are not fan of hospitals either. Therefore I brought you home. I thought you would like some homely and comfy atmosphere to rest and get better. Which was against Jeff's better judgement. He came here to check on you yesterday and I should inform him since you wake up.”

_His mind was stuck at the word 'home'. Such a strange word._

“Dean? Do you remember anything from that night? What had happened....?”Jared looked serious. He took a moment or two, made up his mind and so, he shook his head,

 “Not much. I was waiting for the cab and someone hit me from behind, they were 4 and I didn't stand a chance. I don’t remember anything after that. It was mugging, I guess.” He looked at Jared who was listening him silently. He knows how lousy it sounds but he didn't offer any further explanation.

Had Jared knows it too, he didn't call him on his bluff. He just looked at Dean for a long time and said nothing, just “No problem. We will find out that later. First you need to get better. Ok? Do you want to call someone? Family? Friends maybe?”

Family. Another strange word.

Instead he said to Jared, “I have no one to call.”

Jared just smiled, told him it is okay and he stood up with the food tray, “You take rest and holler if you need anything. I am just across the hall.”

When he turned to leave, the patient hesitated a moment, “Jared...”

“Yeah, Dean?”Jared asked.

“Um.. Thanks. For everything. I will definitely leave, just..” He was not sure what he wanted to say.

“Hey, it’s no problem, man. I just want you to get better. Besides, I will get someone to listen, till I bore you to death by my nonstop ranting for few days.” The patient rolled his eyes and Jared left the room laughing.

***

_He was screaming for hours but couldn’t hear his own damn voice, couldn’t form words as they took turn to beat him, laughing at his helplessness, challenging him to free himself...._

He woke up gasping, struggling for breath. When he got breathing under control, he realized it was just a dream. And there is a sharp ache in his groin. He has to pee NOW!

Without thinking, he got out of bed to rush to the bathroom ..

And with a loud thud, he fell down on the floor, groaning as the pain shoots through his body, sharp cry escaped his lips. OW!

_How had he forgotten, he is a fucking limp now!_

 Stitches being pulled making him groan again. He took a deep breath, steadying himself, he thought about his options--how to get to bathroom in this position, crawling doesn’t seem a good option, hands are not good to hold his weight.

He was lost in his frustration; suddenly he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. A pair of worried hazel eyes was looking into his. _When did Jared get into the room?_

“What are you doing, man? I told you to call me if you need anything.” His breath was uneven; he might have rushed after hearing the sound.” Your other leg is injured, too. You cannot stand properly, much less walk.” while talking he pulled his left hand over Dean's shoulder and wrapped his own hand around Dean’s torso and without any effort he stood him up.

“Careful. Why are you even out of bed?”  he asked like he cannot believe Dean something unforgivable.

“I needed to pee, okay! Do I need to take your permission now?” He snapped, hands still clutching Jared’s t-shirt. He hates being helpless. Doesn’t know whom he is angry at, anymore.

“Why didn’t you say so? Here, let me take yo..”

“I can handle myself, you know. I don’t need anyone babying me” But he started limping along with Jared as he led him towards bathroom.

 When Jared held the bathroom’s door open for him and he put his hand on door frame. With irritation bubbling inside him, he retorted, “Are you gonna hold it too?”

“Do you want me to hold it?” Jared smirked.

“You are so gross!” he scrunched his nose.

Jared’s laughter echoed in the room as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

***

The mirror was clean but not the reflection of man it was showing. Aren’t you the handsome one; he asked himself. He can see his swollen lips, purple eyes and dark bruises fading into lighter shades; if he touched them he would feel each punch and blow created them. Few cuts were compensating for the skin left unmarked and blood shot eyes but no contacts. The doctor might have removed them.

Those eyes has always haunted him, always felt like he had borrowed them from someone, bringing back the vague memories of someone he don’t recall the name of. The warm smile which had delighted him once; now seems so distant it might be an imagination. An imagination of happy place, pleasing and comforting touches, of _home…_

Suddenly they dispersed into the blue color and again the memories associated with them followed after. He shook his head to keep them from coming, he cannot deal with them; not now at least, but the motion made him dizzy, knees wobbling from holding the weight so long and there was a knock on the door.

“Dean? Hey, are you alright in there?” Jared sounded worried from the other side.

He sighed and struggling with the knob, opened the door of the bathroom.

“Man, you scared me! I thought you might have passed out. I was thinking of kicking the door down.”, arms immediately coming around Dean’s torso to support him.

“I am not a delicate princess, you know. I can manage to take piss on my own.” He retorted after Jared helped him settle on the bed. The little movement to and fro the bathroom had left him panting.

“Yeah, yeah. Here, I brought you some food.” He placed the tray down and touched his forehead to check for the fever. Dean should have gotten used to this constant and inevitable touching by now. He looked at the bedside clock it was 9.42 pm. Was he asleep for whole day? Since when he became so careless and negligent, after years of training and execution he never was able to sleep for more than four hours, always alert in anticipated danger, not without gun under his pillow and here he is sleeping like baby, oblivious to surrounding.

“Jared, you shouldn’t have….” He mumbled, overwhelmed by the sheer kindness, wondered if someone ever does this much for a complete stranger.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You need energy to recover, and also medicine which you can’t take them without having some food in you. I had come earlier but you were sleeping. So here it is"

“Okay, nurse Betty!” he sighed, already giving up. By now he has learnt it is hopeless to argue with Jared. The guy is much stubborn to win against.

“Aww! Sorry I didn’t wear my nurse uniform though, maybe I will, next time.” Jared winked at him and again grabbed the spoon from the soup bowl.

“You are literally spoon feeding me? Again?” He can’t believe this guy and he felt ridiculous too. Who does that? Jared was looking at him like he don’t know what ‘s wrong with it, still holding the fucking spoon closer to Dean’s mouth. When he doesn’t open his mouth, Jared fixed him with such a look like Dean is breaking his heart or something , he had to give in.

Jared’s smile grew wider than necessary and Dean rolled his eyes.

*****

 They chatted after dinner for sometime. Jared rambling about his family, his dogs whom he had left with a dogsitter for few days, about his job as teacher at local school and his friends. Dean felt overwhelmed. Within half an hour, he knew about Jared's first pet, his first crush and the life of his mean neighbour Mr Powell. The guy is AK-47 of words.

He felt at ease, too. First time he felt like dropping his guard. He also, found himself chuckling here and there, amused at Jared's story telling skills. The medicines which Jared forced him gulp down earlier, seems kicking in and he was drowsy. He was floating, although can't shake the feeling that Jared had lot many questions to ask to him too. But he didn't push at that time and Dean didn't provide any details on his own.

Jared's voice is like background sound now, humming in his mind and he thought, he should not take advantage of him anymore.

He should leave now.

But before he can move, covers are being pulled over his body and it was warm now. Someone whispered good night.

And he was fast asleep, dreaming away about cat like eyes and dimples .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has some surprises for Jensen

Jared was busy today. He had tons of things to do, calls to make, food to cook, places to be and he is running out of time. After all tomorrow is Christmas and there are never enough preparations when it comes to Christmas. Since this was his first Christmas apart from his family he wanted to make everything perfect on his own.

He was loading his car with shopping bags when the idea hit him. This was going to be so awesome, he thinks bouncing with excitement. He just had to make one more stop before home.

 * * *

" I am home!" Jared shouted as he entered the house, tossing his keys in a bowl he hushed the company he brought in with. It is very difficult make them behave when he himself unable to contain his eagerness. 

"Dean, you awake?" He was answered by a gruff "yeah" from the bedroom. When he saw Dean he was rubbing off sleep from his eyes and Jared felt sheepish for waking him. 

"Are you ready for this?" Jared was beaming.

"Ready for what?" Dean was confused.

"This---" and he tugged the leash he's holding at his back and two big brown mutts entered the bedroom, their paws skittering over the smooth floor, tails wagging and they halted at the foot of the bed sniffing the patient.

  Dean gawked at them, a slow smile tugged at his lips when both of them started sniffing him. Giving a growl of approval, they climbed over the bed. He full on giggled  when they began licking him within inch of his life.

"She is Sadie and he is Harley." Jared is smiling fondly at three of them. He was proud of his babies for not to consider Dean as an stranger or enemy.

"I had kept them with a sitter when we brought you here. But when you confirmed that you are not allergic to dogs and they agreed to behave, I decided to bring them back. Thought they will be your company." Jared said hopefully, but Dean was smiling wide and petting the dogs simultaneously.

When he moaned "ouch" as Harley stepped on his stitches but he didn't stop him from licking; Jared knew it's time.

"Alright, you two go to kitchen, I have treats for you. Stop harassing him."  He managed to make his voice as stern as possible. Like a magic wand rolled, they both abandoned him in search of food and ran out. Dean was exhausted but still laughing and Jared just stood there listening to the beautiful sound. 

"So, you like them? I know Harley has no sense of personal boundaries but he is harmless. Sadie is more mature. She keeps him in check." He added after a beat,"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" 

"Hey, stop worrying. I am fine and they are awesome. I love them. Thank you. I had forgotten you had dogs." There was glint in his eyes that Jared's seeing for the first time and he was happy he did this. When he decided to bring Dean home he knew he had to keep the dogs away till Dean's injuries properly healed. He didn't want to risk them jumping up n down on him when he is suffering. Jared knew Cathy was good sitter, she cared about them as they're her own, but its Christmas and he couldn't feel like it without them at home.  Now Dean is at ease and stable, he thought they will bring more action in this too quiet house. So, it's a good thing he liked them and vice versa, Jared couldn't be more happy.

He was still staring at Dean who was also looking at him with a contented smile. He wished he could see him smile more, so this home will feel more lively and illuminated.

"Jared?" Dean called out his name, brows knitted in frown and he blinked, felt his cheeks heated.

"Um..yeah " he sputtered, "Are you hungry? I will make something to eat. They must be waiting for food too." and hurried himself out of the room.

_Smooth Jared. Real smooth.  
_

 *****

 Last one to go. Hush. He drew a long breath after finishing up wrapping the last gift. He was up all night decorating Christmas tree and gifts wrapping, he barely had the time to look at the watch. Dean was out like a light after the dinner and that had given Jared plenty of time to start the preparations; still he was running late than he had planned. On top of it, he had to wake up early to cook and bake in the morning. He never had celebrated the Christmas without his family, he has no idea how most of things are done but he is doing this for Dean. God knows when he had a decent Christmas.

Speaking of whom, what's with him being silent every time Jared asks about his family, his friends or even his work? He had never given a satisfying answer to any of his question. He always changed the subject or gave non committal reply whenever Jared asked Dean his whereabouts. He had dialed the office number given on the visiting card they found on Dean but the line was dead. Strange, huh? Definitely something fishy there.

Jared was not stupid you know. He knew that whatever Dean is trying to convince is not entirely true. He just doesn't understand why Dean has to lie to him like that. Maybe Jeff _is_ right. But Jared still can't shake the feeling of nurturing and taking care of him. How could he possibly let someone to die on his porch? He is just showing compassion, he told himself. Nothing else. Jared still want to see him get better and he will make sure to make it happen.

He was ready to leave the rest of the crap lying in the living room and go to sleep, when he heard a muffled scream. It was coming from Dean's bedroom. He was shouting 'No' at someone. Jared rushed towards him, dislodging Sadie's sleeping head from his lap and nearly stepping on Harley's stomach where he was lying on the floor. He ran towards Dean's bedroom. Both the dogs on his tail.

Dean was screaming in his sleep. 

"No!" He was clenching his teeth, body shaking violently, limbs thrashing against the bed covers, veins straining against neck, his eyes wide shut.

"No! Let go of her!" Dean was soaked in sweat, he kept screaming.

Jared shook him by his shoulder, "Hey.Hey. Hey. Dean? Wake up!" He was afraid if he won't wake up, Dean will pull out his stitches.

"Come on, buddy. I got you. Let it go" He was not sure if Dean's heard him, so he scooped the patient in his arms, wandering hand on his back in soothing circles, he kept whispering calming words into Dean's ear.

"I got you. It's okay now. Everything's alright. I got you. I got you." 

Finally, the trembling stopped after sometime and Dean raised his head from the crook of Jared's neck. His eyes burning neon green into Jared's. He was crying.

"You did?" words spoken with such hopefulness and innocence, Jared wonders the story behind the eyes so painful now.

Instead he nodded assuredly, "Yes, I got you. You are with me now. See? It's just a dream. Go to sleep. I am here."  

That seemed to work like charm and the patient went loose and pliant in Jared's embrace, with his breath evening out, he slept, leaving Jared in lot more questions than he was earlier. 

Some time passed and Dean was sleeping peacefully now,  Jared thought it was time for him to go to his own bed, but he hesitated. Maybe he didn't have the heart to pry open Dean's fingers from his shirt where he had bunched them in his fist while sleeping. One look at the dogs, already napping at the foot of the bed, he decided to stay. What if Dean had another episode of nightmare?

He adjusted the pillow under Dean's leg which had cast on and adjusted himself so he is lying with Dean's full length, cradling him against his heart.

He didn't know when he passed out from exhaustion.

*******

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared bought some gifts for the patient. Afterall there is a special occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I left the story and I dont know whether it's worth a read or not but I have really put my heart into it.  
> A big Thank You to Baylie for the push to continue this story. I owe you huge.  
> Hope y'all like it.

He can sense without opening his eyes that this morning is different. Every morning here is different than his usual morning. However, this morning had a -a certain bounce in it. It was shining with an extra shine and there was music playing specific for one and only one occasion, without Jared's humming. And the-the delicious sweet smell of freshly baked goods hanging in the air. Good Lord!!! What day is today?

He couldn't stop himself from getting up when aroma of heavenly coffee hits his nostrils. Putting all of his body weight into his elbows, he swung his legs down on the ground. Grabbing onto crutches placed nearby his bed, he limped outside the room.

And froze.

The room was decorated and glittering. The tree in the corner had come to alive by the tinsel and ornaments wrapped around it, reflecting the tiny cheerful lights twinkling from the wire-bulbs. Gifts were secured under the tree and mantle piece above the fire place gathering attention as a beautiful wreath hanging above it. 

Everything around the house is cleaned, decorated and glittering. Its like he stepped into a fairytale. It just needed a heavy white smoke-fog floating between his feet and he will be dreaming.

Its Christmas morning. How did he not know?

Well technically, he didn't have a Christmas since... since a very long time. And he had forgotten there was even such thing. Jared must have had put a lot of hard work getting this done.  But why bother? He is living alone here, isn't he? For whom all this celebration?

He didn't know how long he was standing in the doorway until his stomach rumbled loudly and Jared chose that moment to enter, with food tray in his hands.

He was surprised to see him standing in the hallway. He hurried towards him, gently pushing him towards the couch, Jared scowled,

"I was coming to you. Why are you out of bed on your own? You should have called me. Jeff told not to put pres-" He seemed worried.

"It's Christmas." he blurted out, cutting in. Like it was the question and the answer. 

"Yes. It is. Happy Christmas Dean!" Jared was smiling now. His eyes soft and sparkling. 

He looked at everywhere  and at Jared, who is still smiling and looking at him amused. 

He didn't know what to think right now. He should be happy? Amused? Excited? Or worried? Its not his usual thing. He doesn't do Christmas.

Jared's keep looking at him expectantly, he wanted his reaction. He had undergone all this trouble for him? But why? He felt dumb. Slowly when Jared's nudged his, he looked up, found something there in the eyes shining upon him. It was Christmas alright. But not in this room, nor in this house nor even outside. It.was here in Jared's eyes which were shining brighter and more colorful than tiny lights wrapped around the tree. He felt something prickly in his own eyes, something threatening to spill over if he didn't look away.

Instead he lowered his eyes and said,"Merry Christmas to you too." And prayed that Jared didn't notice.

Jared had settled the food onto coffee table and started serving him. There's coffee too. He forced him eat. He took a bite of a cinnamon role and lost himself. Guy can bake for sure. 

Jared had joined him too. They were eating silently when he asked, " What about your family? Are you not visiting them?"

"Well, we usually do but my mom retired recently and we all siblings wanted to do something special for my parents. So we got them tickets of this cruise for 10 days. They were so happy. Right now they are aboard, enjoying their first peaceful Christmas on the cruise  after putting up with us for these years. Hence you got me here "

"I am sorry man." He knew Jared is stuck here because of him. He should be enjoying his holidays too. Instead...

"But I don't really mind much."

"Why's that?"

"Because then I wouldn't have met you and I am pretty happy that we did. I am still celebrating with my family. You too are family now."

The cookie he chewing on, suddenly felt thick and heavy in his mouth. His throat chocking up. The prick behind his eyes returned. 

Not knowing what to say he just grunted  nodding.

Blissfully unaware of his situation, Jared announced, "Hurry up. We have to open presents." 

Huh?

So, the wrapped up presents sitting under the tree were for him?

He was nervous. He was sure that never meant to be happened. Who was he to deserve presents? From anyone much less sweet, innocent Jared? He didn't deserve this. He is not worth it.

The food had been cleared away and there were now gifts sitting on the table.

"Come on. Open up." Seems like it was Jared who was receiving gifts, the way he was excited and not the other way round.

He got a soft cashmere sweater, a shaving kit, and reading glasses.

"How do you-"

Jared looked sheepish.

" uh..I know your contacts were ruined in the accident and you keep rubbing your eyes frequently. I thought they must be hurting. Therefore, I took advice from Jeff, who consulted with an optometrist at his work and we got you this." 

Jared took the wireframe glasses from its box and gently tucked them behind his ears. 

His throat felt constricted, he couldn't form words. 

The simple act of caring had thrown him off balance. No one in a long time had cared for him. He had no one to call family till now.

The prickly sensation behind his eyes returned and a tear slipped past the frame. He felt weak. And overwhelmed. 

He rubbed his eye in the pretense of adjusting to lenses. If Jared noticed, he didn't call on it.

"See?How do they feel? Are they comfortable? God, you look hot. Goofy but hot." Jared was back to the flirting and he couldn't help but smile. Relieved from awkwardness, he smirked, "I try." 

"Wait, there is one more." Jared rushed towards the tree and brough another neatly wrapped box. He flopped down on the couch beside him and made him open it.

It was a freaking book. Not just any book but " THE COMPLETE SHERLOCK HOLMES By Arthur Conan Doyle"

"I know you must have read it already but I couldn't help myself. What is better way to spend holidays rather than reading Sherlock, huh?"

 Jared was proud, and he was amused. He chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much. This is the best gift ever. I remember my uncle  had given me the complete set once but I never got to read it whole. And this-this.." Suddenly he couldn't say anything past the lump in his throat.

"Hey no problem. Nothing is better than little crime solving time. My personal favorite is "Hound of Baskerville " How terrifying it is man. I was 9 years old when I first read that and I couldn't sleep for days. I can hear the scream, can feel that massive beast coming down towards me in my dreams. Many times I woke up drenched in sweat. "  Jared shuddered.

"Yeah, no wonder." He snorted. Jared gasped. "What  do you mean? I was a kid. Kids have very impressionable minds. I still do."

"Does that mean you are still afraid of sleeping alone?" There was hint of smirk in his voice. "No! I can totally sleep alone, with lights off. I--" seeing him smiling, Jared let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh...You are just like my brother. Somehow he knew  I was asking my parents to let me sleep between them, that I cant sleep alone; he teased me non stop. N still does sometimes. Stop laughing! I can totally kick your ass."

"Whatever you say princess."

"Shut up." But he was smiling  too.

"Jared I...." he wanted to come clean, to tell him all of his dirty secrets, his embarrassing childhood stories and also his non-existant teenage crushes. Like Jared, he also wanted to pour everything that come to his heart but he can't. Not yet. Not sure he might someday.

Jared was looking at him expectantly, his eyes were soft brown with sweet smile on his lips, he wanted to hear something from him.

Instead he said," Thank you. Really thank you. For doing this. I don't know how would I ever repay you all the things you done for me. And I----" whatever he had planned to say next, was interrupted when Jared's cell phone started ringing.

It was Jared's mom, calling to wish him. 

 Then followed strings of phone calls wishing Jared Merry Christmas and whatever he's gonna say, got lost somewhere.

********

They spent the rest of day playing with the dogs and playing scrabble. For someone who teaches English literature for living, Jared sucked at playing scrabble. First he denied through his teeth when called on that, later pouting and scattering the board in vengeance while laughing  like exaggerating devil, beated his chest in Tarzan fashion, started howling soon to be joined by the dogs. 

Although he rolled his eyes several times at this power display, he can't stop laughing maniacally himself. His eyes watered. When he wiped his eyes and still shaking through the aftershocks, he noticed Jared was looking at him, smiling fondly that smile of his; where his dimples just give hint of appearance on his face but not disclosing fully and his chest tightens. He felt uncomfortable.

The door bell rang at that moment, startling them. Whatever the moment they were having was broken.When Jared and Harley went to open the door, he let out an audible sigh of relief.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The patient got a glimpse of domestic life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for y'all support. These two chapters wouldn't have been possible without it. Love you guys.

It turned out to be Jeff and his wife Rachel had come to visit them along with their 7 months old daughter Ellie. They had brought gifts for him and for Jared. It had felt more awkward when Rachel hugged him after greeting Jared the same, while he was not used to constant human touch, it seemed to be a normal thing for the family. Guess she's also been infected by the 'Padalecki hug virus'.

Jeff did his normal routine check up on him, prodding and asking all sort questions about any kind of symptoms, reactions caused by the medicines he prescribed and how his hands working. The casts on his hands had been cut off 2 days ago and although  he was feeling better to have his hand movements back, he felt at loss when Jared stopped feeding him each n every time. What about that, huh?

Jared was hovering the whole time Jeff finished asking too many questions about his recovery and precautions, going all mother hen on him; the doctor and patient cannot help but rolling their eyes.

They all had lunch together later. Rachel had brought peach cobbler with her; which deliciously complemented Jared's cooking. With nice and easy conversation flowing among them; he felt at ease after so many days. They been acting like he was already part of the family and shared embarrassing  stories about Jared's childhood and adolescence which left Jared flushed and annoyed and him laughing so hard. It always surprised him how easily not only Jared but all his family had embraced him, like he was their own.

After lunch Jared helped him to relocate on the couch while mumbling something about stupid crutches. Jared had wanted to get a wheelchair for him but he refused stubbornly. He was already dealing with being useless all the time, he didn't need to be dependent upon someone to push him around on top of it. But later, Jared got him crutches so that they both can win(his words).

 Both of the brothers got themselves on cleaning duty while Rachel sat opposite him, making smalltalk about his health, Jeff's crazy schedule and whatnot. She even made him hold Ellie when she went to fetch diaper bag from her car.

He was cradling her in his arms oh so gingerly and yet he feared he will mess something up like dropping her or holding her wrong. Thankfully she didn't make any fuss, just kept looking at him with her big blue eyes. He didn't know how to "baby talk" with her, so he settled with caressing her little fist and started humming some nonsense song about moon and the stars, making up the words as he goes. Babies like that kinda shit. Or atleast what he thought after she giggled and tried to catch his chin in her tiny hands.  
"You are doing good. She likes you."  
Rachel said from behind him, making him blush being caught.  
"Let's put her down on the table and keep your hand on her so she won't roll away." He did as he was told and her mother did quick work of changing her.  
"You know, it's not my place to say this but Jared looks happy. He genuinely care for you. He has been alone for long time. We tried, believe us, we did; to make him go out, date someone. But he wont budge. Won't even meet the girls we set up for him. We were worried, especially his mom. It's been years since Sandy---"  
He darted quick glance towards where Jared and Jeff were talking quietly, judging by the tense of Jared's back and frown on his forehead ; he guessed it was not a pleasant conversation they were having.  
He wanted to go over and put a reassuring hand on his back but he know he couldn't and even if he could, it's not his place.  
"Who?" he asked Rachel, frowning.  
"Sandy...oh, Jared didn't tell u? I am sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. Jared will tell you eventually and it doesn't matter now, since you come along.  We all are happy for him----" she left the sentence hanging. 

That deepens his confusion. What she's talking about? Why this-this him leeching off Jared would make him happy ?

Judging by his expressions, Rachel decided not to continue and he didn't press it further, but the thought didn't leave his mind until later.  
Even after Jeff and his family left, (he had it reluctantly let go of Ellie; she already took a place in his heart) Jared was tense, though he hid it well behind his usual "happy and enthusiastic self" mask; he can see right past it. But he didn't ask anything him about Sandy or about what did Jeff said that made him so upset.  
How could he? It's not like he had come clean to Jared about who he is really and what he does for living.  
He knows if he shared his little secret,Jared would want nothing to do with him.  
So he stayed quiet but that uneasy feeling didn't leave him.

*******

He took a nap when Jared took dogs for walking, day's exhaustion finally catching with him or maybe the pills Jared had forced down his throat were kicking off. When he woke up, it was well past 9 and Jared was shaking him up for dinner.

"You are not gonna let me die in peace, are you." he grumbled 

"I am not gonna let you die, period." Jared huffed which set butterflies in his stomach flutter. He tried hard not to smile or do something stupid like blush.

After dinner, he couldn't sleep no matter what, so Jared put some movie on tv and settle them on the couch once again. He also made hot cocoa with marshmallows swimming in it, which was over the top if ask you him. But very tasty.

The movie was animated kind about some blonde chick with long magical hair and loads of singing, a guy with narcissistic attitude and a manipulative mother, you know pretty normal day to day life stuff. He even teased Jared about his questionable masculinity to which he replied," we can watch guys killing guys any day but this- this need special occasion; like tonight" The fool smiled at him, shrugging.

How he supposed to respond to something like that?

He kept shut and paid attention and he wouldn't admit if you keep gun at his temple but he found it intriguing and entertaining.

They were sitting side by side on the couch, his shoulder and thigh brushing that of Jared's whenever he moved or wiggled. Damn that guy can't sit quite for a minute. A fluffy blanket was draped over him, which had magically moved across Jared's lap too, without him noticing.

It was warm and comfortable, the glow from the Christmas tree illuminating the room, hint of smell of pine, heat sipping through Jared's body so close, if he really concentrate he could hear Jared's heartbeats among all the sounds and if wiggle his toes, he can touch Jared's under the blanket. With dogs drooling on the carpet at their feet, and in a house with someone beside him that unfamiliar feeling had returned. That slow ignite of something, something like desire, need and want settled in his chest. What to make of that?

He found himself relaxing; welcoming something he didn't know he was ready for. 

Who knows how much time he's had here.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to reveal some secrets.

He didn't have recollection of how he got into his bed after last night. He only remembered feeling light headed and dizzy when they were watching movie. He just hoped he didn't sleep on poor Jared, that would have been awkward, or you know more awkward than it already was.

He dreamt about Jared riding a horse and jumping off  castle while sitting on it, yelling his name that he's coming to save him. He ain't no damsel in distress, for fuck's sake!

Therefore his mood was already prissy when he woke up, and it didn't help the matter when that unfamiliar, weird feeling didn't leave him even today. That same feeling of want to see Jared, to hear him laugh, to sit beside him, to eat by his hands; getting on the verge of irritation. He didn't want to get up from the bed today. Wanted to just lie down there, hiding from Jared and rest of the world, didn't want to face his own morbidity in front of Jared's cheerfulness.

But he knew if he didn't show his face to outside world, Jared would barge in, he would sense something's going on with him and he will worry. Oh will he worry. Might even call Jeff. And he didn't want to involve another Padalecki in his bitchiness. Not today. Sucking up, he entered into living room only to find Jared talking to someone over the phone, pacing around.

Pinching his bridge of nose he sighed, " I don't know Ma. I will talk with him first. Let you know. But--" Again he sighed, nodding to whatever she's saying, "yes.yes. But he is still weak. I don't wan--"

Were they talking about him? Why?

Then Jared saw him, his expression lighting up, he motioned him to wait and abruptly cutting off whatever chat he was having with his mom, "He's up. Gotta go. Love ya.", rushed towards him.

"Hey, Good Morning! How are you today?" He was beaming. He helped him settled on the couch, which was becoming his permanent abode. 

 "Sorry for that. My mother don't understand the concept of giving space to someone."

"What happened?" he can't help asking.

"You. Rachel might have talked with her about how amazing you are and how happy I am and now, all of sudden she wants to have "the talk" with you." He hid his face in his palms.

"I am sorry to put you through this. You are still recovering and I don't want my family coming too strong on you. You already met few of them and now my parents." words barely audible coming from behind his hands.

Jared looked defeated. He took pity on him. Deciding against his better judgment, he nudged his shoulder,

"What if I talk with her?" he's hesitant, didn't know where that come from.

Silence followed. 

"You would do that?" Jared was peeking from his still covering hands.

He nodded.

"No. No. You don't know her. She's super meddling, won't ever back off even being told to, doesn't have idea of personal boundaries. I love her to death but I can't let you be the victim, man. Instead, I will call Rachel, tell her to deal with mom." He was hyperventilating. 

 "Breathe Jared. Relax" he said with hint of smile. "I won't mind. I will talk to her. I am sure she means well. Any idea what she wants to talk about? "

"She said she just wanted to know how you doing and wish you Happy Christmas. But I know, nothing can be so simple with her." Frown lines appeared on his forehead as he was lost in thoughts.

"No problem. I will talk with her." Jared was still looking incredulously at him.

"Don't worry. I will charm the pants off her." he can feel his own smirk.

"Dude, that's my mom!"

Before he could come up with smart remark, the phone started ringing. It was her, loud enough to be heard over the neighborhood.

"Jared Tristan Padalecki, how dare-"

"He wants to talk with you, Ma." Jared cut her yelling in between and handed over the phone to him.

"Hello? Mrs. Padalecki? Good Morning, Ma'm. How are you today?" he greeted. "Ohh..call me Sherry." came the reply and the conservation began smoothly without any glitches. They talked about more than five minutes. Jared tensed all the time by his side.

When he handed the phone back to Jared, he realized how hungry this whole thing made him. He wondered whether its too late for pancakes.

After he cut off the call this time, Jared prounced on him, smothering him in bone crushing, neck-nuzzling hug.

"Let go of me, moron." he squealed, fighting the shiver running down his spine. Jared let go after full two minutes. He was lit up Christmas tree, beaming his cheek-splitting smile.

"She loves you man. Made me promise to bring you home when she's back from cruise. What did you say?"

"Nothing. You were here. Just wishing her Happy Christmas."

 "Really? Thanks anyway man. It was sudden but you talked. You didn't have to. But you did for me. I know it's all overwhelming for you and I understand that you need space, but my family... They are bit unconventional. They mean well, usually." His hands flying everywhere.

"Jared?"

"Yeah?"  
"Shut up."  
"Yeah. Good idea."

  
****

  
He tried to sleep but he couldn't. He tried to read the book Jared gave him; he couldn't. Even TV won't hold his attention. He was restless, silence in the room getting on his nerves, he was idly scratching Harley behind his ear, who was happy dozing off, putting his head in his lap.  
Jared was checking the rest of the papers of essays, sitting across him. He didn't say a word but the patient knew that he was busy taking care of him and didn't have time to finish them. He couldn't be more guilty.  
"Who on earth spell 'gorgeous ' as 'gorjus'?" he mumbled, clearly having blast at checking. Frown lines running deeper.

"You okay, Dean?"  
"Yes. Yes. Why?" he struggled to catch the book suddenly bounced off his hands. This happens when you are staring at someone too long.  
"Nothing. Just you seem off. Need anything? I can make you something to eat."  
"Hell no! After dinner, a peach cobbler, a bag of gummy worms and of potato chips, bowl of soup, some popcorns and shitload of pills; I think I am set for the night." He replied sarcastically.  
"Just asking." Jared shrugged.  
Jared's cell phone buzzing interrupted them. Without checking caller id, Jared picked up,  
"No Chad! I told you I can't." No hi, no hello.

The other side might have said something after, that Jared's side of conversation was like this--

"I am busy"  
"People have many things to do in the night besides that."  
"Yes. Jeff told me about her yesterday."

"I am not hiding from her. My manhood is intact, thank you very much."  
"Who's shrieking there? I can't hear you properly."  
"You know what, call me when you are not drowning in your body fluids. Or less stoned."  
With a sigh he put down the phone,"Is there any policy of changing best friends? Any kind of exchange?"

"What happened?" he asked tentatively.  
Jared yawned, stretched his arms over his head, freeing his legs from underneath him where he had tucked sometime ago and the patient tried to maintain a direct eye contact with him, instead wandering off.

"Chad is my bestfriend. I will try to keep him away from you. Handful is very weak word regarding him. Anyway, he's a football coach of a big team and he's back in town after so many days and wants to meet for drink tonight. Looks like he's got headstart."  
"You should go. What's the problem?" he sounded weak to his own ears.  
"Nah, man. I don't want to. Not in the mood for drinking tonight. Besides my ex-girlfriend is hanging with him. Tequila, Chad and her? Not good combination for my health."

This was the first time Jared mentioned any kind of girlfriend.

 His hand on Harley's fur tightened and the poor dog barked; then bouncing off the couch ran away from him. Who can blame him?

Jared looked at him going weird, but taking deep breath he continued, 

"Guess I haven't told you about her, huh?"

He shook his head. Jared played with his pen.

"Her name is Sandy. We were in relationship for---for most of our lives."

And then he got the story he was most curious of.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's story revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all the sweet people who has left comments, kudos or has taken time to read my story atleast once. You don't know guys, how much I appreciate your love. This is so overwhelming since this is my first attempt in writing.  
> Thank you so much and God bless you!

"Sandy and I grew up together in San Antonio, Texas; my home town. We were high school sweethearts. We're, like meant to be together. Atleast that's what everybody thought. I was quarterback and she was a cheerleader. We applied together for college here in the university and got selected. I played for varsity team here.

Everything was perfect. We moved in together. Then I started getting some modelling gigs and she too, with me. For me it was just job which paid better than waiting on the tables. My true calling was teaching. I had dreamt it since my childhood."

He shoved his hand in his bangs, messing them furthermore; drew a breath in.

"When I got chance to play for big teams, I refused. I was never into money. Modelling offers still continued after college but I started declining which she didn't like. She had gotten used to that lifestyle; I didn't. I tried it for sometime, for her sake but it didn't worked out. I was supposed to be on strict dietary plan and had to follow a certain workout regime. Sometimes they want me slim, sometimes fat, sometimes pale and sometimes short. It was exhausting. I talked with her about not doing it anymore.  
She said she understood and it was all good after that. Atleast for sometime.  
I got teaching job here and bought this place for us. I proposed. Happiest day of my life when she said yes."

Jared smile was sarcastic.

"But she never liked it here. Never really stayed here much. It was not like that I didn't want her to do anything else. I always supported her all the way whether she wanted to model or act. It didn't matter in the end, I guess. I should've read the signs.  
One day I woke up to find her engagement ring with a note, left on the nightstand, saying 'Sorry, and she can't do it like this, she wanted more.'  
No further explanation. I waited for her to call. I tried calling her but number was discontinued. She did it over a fucking note. Didn't have courtesy to call. I am not sure whether doing it over a phone would have sucked less though."

Jared was staring into oblivion and the patient didn't it like that look in his livid eyes.

  
" Later I heard she got a big break in L.A. It was very difficult after that. My family suffered more than me because her folks was our family friends. All of our friends were common. It had disturbed the harmony. We had known each other for so long, I didn't know how to talk to any other girls who are not my sister or cousins. Never thought of anyone like that in long time. Anyway.

It took long time but things are better now.  She keeps coming to and fro to the city, but I am over her. I tried dating girls after that, came so close to one named Genevieve but it didn't work out. Not because of Sandy. Because there was nothing common.  
I once or twice met Sandy recently and talked with her as a friend. Otherwise I wouldn't have really moved on, have I?  
Now I don't feel a thing about her. Not hurt, not remorse, not even bitterness. It is all good and I am happy in so many years but still it's better not to hang out with each other. " Jared stopped.

Nobody said anything for long time.

"Your family still worries about you." He found his voice after sometime.

"Yes. They do. I think that's why Jeff accepted position all the way up here in the city hospital. So that he can atleast keep an eye over me. And I pretended to be oblivious. I didn't tell them I tried dating because I didn't want them to get their hopes high."

Jared was suddenly looking at him in way where you can't make of anything what that person wants to say; making you uncomfortable and still you can't look away. That look was piercing his mind, making him helpless and yet challenging him to do something about it. That look when someone is baring your soul in front of you and you can't do anything but let them.

"It's good thing you moved on." He was so lame. Geez.

"Yeah." Jared lowered his eyes.

"But it's not fair to your friend. You two have not seen each other since long time and you are hiding here."

"I am not hiding! Why everybody keep saying that? Its just I can't go. It's too soon." Jared whispered the last part.

 "Too soon for what?" he's trying to make sense. 

"No, I mean, it's too late in the night. I will call him tomorrow and try to meet him." Jared avoided eye contact.

Was something Jared not telling him?

"It's just 9 o'clock."

"Yeah. I will call him." He stood abruptly and said, "I'mma go check on the dogs."

He left, leaving him more confused than ever.

*******

Sleep became mistress who didn't want to please him anymore. He kept tossing and turning which was hard considering one of his legs was immovable. He kicked it in anger and awarded by pain in return.

After helping him move into the bedroom, Jared had put pillow under his leg as usual. Came back with glass of water. Took glasses off his eyes and tucked him in.

As usual. He stopped resisting him long ago.

Tonight Jared had bent over him, silently asking permission with his eyes, his hands hovered over the hems of patient's tee shirt. The injury on his stomach at left side was deep and had not healed properly. Jeff had instructed to change the dressing once in two days.

He just nodded. 

 Jared had lifted his tee shirt slowly. Long, gentle fingers ghosted over his skin and he did his best not to squirm. 

Jared had examined the yellow colored edges of the bandage, stuck firmly to his abdominal skin. His caress became silk over his already stretched area. All of his nerves got extra sensitive where Jared had been touching him.

It was a lifetime ago when someone had touched him like this or he had touched himself and now suddenly being touched by someone like Jared. Its awakening all the untold sensations and something more. It became more difficult to hold still when Jared scrutinized his each and every  part of the bandage more than necessary. His nerves winded too tight with tension. He was about to snap when Jared let go.

Neither of them had said a word when Jared closed the door behind him.

Now he was wide awake, burnt by that touch. He lifted his own hand, with trembling fingers he touched his own skin where Jared had branded him just a few seconds ago; around the edges of fibres met his belly, where skin was still warm. Felt his own skin and gasped this time, pulling the wound and igniting sharp pain.

He shut his eyes and saw cats like hazel eyes staring into his. HIs lips trembled with a sigh, a bolt of electricity passed through his tense body, curling his toes and suddenly he wanted to touch himself all over his body, he wanted somebody to touch him all over. Somebody like Jared.

Some other parts of his anatomy coming alive and he longed for just a sensation there. He put his hand in his sweats and just brushed his fingers over the heated length. A moan slipped past through his lips.

"Oh Jared."

His eyes suddenly shot opened, withdrawing his hand from his length like it was burnt; he sat up abruptly.

_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING? This is wrong._

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong_. His mind chanted the word like a mantra.

_Has he really sunk that low? First he took advantage of Jared's helping nature, overstaying his welcome; now this?_

_Poor guy so innocent, so naïve, he doesn't even know that you shouldn't take stranger inside your house, much less take care of them. That you don't worry over them or feed them or make sure their every need is being taken care of._

_Jared can't understand that. He spent his nights checking up on him, asked his own family to be nice with him, bought gifts for him, fed him with his own hands, put his dogs away  so that they won't trouble him, didn't visit his own family to be here with him; who knows what else that guy had done for him. That too without any questions asked._

_Someone in his place would have called police the first instance. He should have. But he didn't._

_Why?_

_And what he has given Jared in return? Except hide his identity? Throw temper tantrum? Be sarcastic? He doesn't have right to be here. Be in Jared's life. He is nothing but burden; something Jared will not realize easily. Or maybe he doesn't know how to get rid of him and just dragging along his sorry existence._

His eyes got wide when realisation hit him.

_Oh God! Jared can't even go out and meet his friends cause he is stuck here with his sick ass. Jared can't leave his own house because of him? That's why he was avoiding their calls. This is not good._

_The guy is just bounced back from a bad break up and what's **he** doing indulging in " **those** " kind of thoughts about his rescuer. Lusting after him?_

_There are so many wrongs in here._

_He can't do this. Can't take advantage of his good natured host more than he already did. Even he is not that selfish._

_He has to get out now. Leave._

_Leave and don't look back. Don't involve Jared in his own mess. Don't ruin his life like you did others'._

_Go. Leave him in peace. You have survived much more worse than little broken leg but Jared hasn't and he can't._

_Don't put him through anything he can't take. Leave now._

While his mind screaming all these things, he threw covers off. Stumbling on his legs and hands, he got up.

Didn't even look up for the crutches, he can't afford the sound they make. The need to get out strong in him, he didn't turn on the lights Jared had switched off while going. Fumbling in the dark, bumping into the walls, self loathing blinding him; he moved forward and felt the door frame against his palms after some time.

Twinkling lights from the tree, reflecting on the floor only guide to his persuit, he walked and stumbled onto the vase in the corner.

Stupid vase! He stopped to catch his breath.

Suddenly lights in the living room went on and he froze.

"The door's that way. You are going opposite."

A very familiar but clipped voice called him out.

Jared was getting up from the couch.

*********

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations and Understandings ...of some sort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for such long delay. Days spent staring into the screen and I couldn't write anything. It's still not turned out what it should be but here it is.  
> Big shout out to amelie, let me know through your comments.

Dean's back was tense. Jared's too big tee shirt he was wearing couldn't hide the tremors running down his body. He was supporting his weight on his elbows leaning on the wall. 

Jared wanted nothing but ease the tension surrounding them. Go near, put his arms around him. Take him to the bedroom and see him rest peacefully. But right now they both had to go through this. Now or never.

"Where are you going?" His voice surprisingly steady. Despite the seriousness of the situation, he felt like a father who caught his daughter sneaking out late at night to go to party. 

"Dean?" His folded his arms on his chest.

The sigh patient let out was audible across the room.

Back straightening, the man in the corner slowly turned, facing towards him and the sight was not pleasant. Hands balled into fists, bloodshot eyes, jaw set and lips tight in thin line, Dean's facial expressions were deadly serious.

"Why?" The patient's voice was deep, hoarse and a chill ran down Jared's body.

"Why? It's two in the morning and----"Jared didn't understand why he's was the one answering  when he was supposed to ask questions around here.

 "I mean why are you doing this, Jared?" Nostrils flaring, veins on his neck and on his hands popping out, the patient took a step towards him.

"Tell me why are you doing this? Why are you keeping me here? Playing Florence Nightingale? Are you showing off some sort of charity? 'Oh sweet Jared is so kind that he help everybody in need.'" Last sentence filled with such vehement sarcasm, Jared flinched.

Gone was his sweet, shy and blushing, and weak stranger he took in days ago. Stood before him, was the man looked ruthless and cold hearted. For the first time, Jared feared for his life because at that time the patient looked the scariest man on earth. 

"Or Some superior goal of 'making the earth a better place' campaign? Tell me you always find orphans, needy or wrecked or..or strays in the street and bring them home? Provide for them, feed them? Tell me! " Each sentence punched with such coldness, Jared shivered.

"NO! Dea-" He found himself backing away.

"No. You answer me! What's does all this mean for you? It may be charity to you but I ain't no charity work. Don't get any ideas that you can fix me, patch me up, make me stand on my feet like any homeless junkie you found in your oh so gracious nature when strolling down the street. _I don't need anybody fixing me_!"

With a limping leg Dean surprisingly gotten across the room faster and was in Jared's face right now.

"You don't know anything about me Padalecki! Don't know where I come from, don't know what I do and DON'T KNOW WHAT HAVE I DONE! What if I am dangerous? I hurted people?" His hands bunched into fist in Jared's collar and pinned him to wall by sheer strength that the patient had suddenly acquired.

 "What if I've done things you couldn't imagine? Horrible things. Things that will make angels weep. I could crush you here right now like a bug, have you consider that? Would you still keep me here? Would you still want to 'help' me?"

Jared's world was spinning out of control. Never in his dreams he'd thought he ever would be in situation like this. Yes, he was over 6'4" ft tall and yes he's built like a tree but right now all his body strength was useless in removing the hold on his throat.

Dean's eyes were eliminating fire. He was not in mood for listening.

"I am someone you don't wanna know. I have no name, no family. Don't try to make one out of me. I am not somebody you want your family to meet."

He released the hold on Jared and Jared stumbled to catch his balance on the floor. Dean had turned his back towards him again.

"You have no life! You don't even go out with friends because you're too busy babysitting my ass. Don't you have anything better to do?" Dean let out long exhale. He's giving up.

"And I am so pathetic, shameless  loser taking advantage. That is why let me go Jared. Don't make me stay. I don't deserve this-I don't deserve a nice house and family. I shouldn't have come here in the first place. Before its too late, before I ruin everything, let me go." His voice suddenly got lower, words spoken out with such helplessness; like something is broken and can't be amended ever again. He started towards the door, in right direction this time. His steps heavy as all the energy had drained from his body after the power display back there.

"Wait!" Jared coughed, "You said what you wanted to say to me. Now don't you wanna hear what I have to say? At least hear me out, then go. I won't stop you."

 The patient did not stop though. Kept on moving forward.

"I know that you are not what you say you are; not that you've said much about yourself and believe me, I know. I had called your office" The retreating man stopped suddenly.

"The..the number given on your card that we found in your pocket that day and the number doesn't exist. It was never in existence before too. The address is of garage outside Newark." 

"Well congratulations Sherlock!" Dean spat out."You have solved the mystery."

"Just listen to me please. I knew you are more than you are letting on. You changed subjects whenever asked about your family or your job or your address and I can tell that you are not from here either. Jeff was suspicious too at first." Jared tentatively took a step towards Dean who was barely holding himself together if the stiffness of his posture is anything to go by. 

Then two.

"I should've had called the police, don't think it didn't cross my mind. But the day I found you, the day you crashed in here, you were in bad shape. You were unconscious and..and bleeding and stabbed or hit by a car, I didn't know what exactly had happened with you. You kept saying that someone is chasing you and you didn't want to involve cops. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. That moment when you were passed out on my doorstep, I decided that I can't let you die there. Whoever you might be. And I am doing that since. You needed help, well, guess what we all do sometimes, that doesn't mean it has to mean something. It doesn't make us weak."

Jared was taking slow silent steps towards him, didn't want to spook him anymore. "I can see  whenever I ask you about your family or your life, you get sad, however you try to conceal, your eyes give you away. You tell some story or change the subject, I can see right past you."

He was standing just behind the patient, who had hung his head now; Jared touched his shoulder tentatively with his hand. When Dean didn't push it or shrug it away, he took that as a good sign.

"I may not know who you are or what you have done or if you are dangerous or I should not be in contact with you. But I know that you are a good person. You have become a part of this house in few days. You bear with my crazy family.  You bear with me. Ellie loves you, you are the first person with whom she doesn't cry besides her family. You are shy, sweet and easy to have conversation with. My dogs can't live without you now. And that's why whatever you say I refuse to believe that you are anything but good."

He was looking wrecked when Jared turned him to face him and he kept looking at the floor but Jared didn't stop. His voice a whisper.

"I want to know your secrets, yes I do, but only if you tell me yourself. I won't budge you into spilling and I won't tell anyone if that's what you are afraid of. I am happy with you being my friend and I want to see my friend healthy and in good shape, if you let me. Let me help you Dean. Please. We'll get the cast off your leg and you can walk properly. You will able to sleep without wincing or grimacing. Then you can go or stay...whatever you want. "

He put his both hands on Dean's shoulders, forcing him to look at him and hoping to damnest that he can convince him through his eyes. 

"Stay." _with me_ left unspoken. He put their foreheads together.

"If you go like this, you know I will worry too much. Won't sleep, won't eat. Probably  will fall sick. Then my family will start worrying. So just put us out of our future misery. Stay. I hate to see you like this. Your leg is not healed yet and you are still suffering from the pain."

"But why --"Patient was looking at him with tearful eyes. His voice seemed to stuck in his throat. 

"Don't ask me why am I doing this cause I don't know myself and its not a big deal. I want to do this. Anyone in my place would have done the same. Its just since I've got a chance to know you, I started to care for you. That's all. So....what you say?"

Though Jared pretended to be nonchalant, his eyes were pleading with hope and sadness at same time. He had to give in.

He just nodded without looking up and let go himself, can't fight anymore. Too tired from holding himself up for long but Jared was always there to catch him. He crushed him in his embrace, offered "Thank God" on top of Dean's head.

Jared had got so close to losing him. Where he would have looked for him, if he truly had gone? He let out a sigh.

"Let's get you to bed." Another nod. Patient didn't say anything but didn't let go Jared's tee shirt. Jared's took all his of weight when they walked towards the bedroom. 

"I might have a confession to make. Don't be angry, ok?"

"Jay?" He looked at him incredulously

"Nothing. Just I may have kept something from you. You can kickmy ass all you want. I deserve it. But-"

"Jared, what did you do?" Dean stopped walking.

"The reason that my family is cooing over you is, that they may have thought that--that we are together? That we are engaged to each other?" Jared braced himself like he was expecting a blow.

"What now?" 

"I am sorry. I had no right. It's just that when we took you to the hospital, we didn't know your name or whom to call. The hospital has strict policy about allowing only next to the kin near the patients because they had gotten involved in some legal matter a while back. So, it was Jeff's brilliant idea to make me as your fiance, so that we could avoid suspicions and all. It worked but...but Jeff told his wife as a joke and she took it seriously, told my parents. It has already been spreaded worldwide. In my relatives."

"Jared--"

"And they thought I have been hiding you because I was afraid to tell them that...that I...I actually like men and that I was ashamed or....or something."

"JARED?" Hint of warning in Dean's voice but he didn't listen.

"Now they are all over you. Want to meet you. Happy for me that I found someone as amazing as you are. And soon they will make plans for our wedding and I am not gay and you are not gay. And they will make us marry....and you will have no choice but to be stuck with me and then you will leave me one day and .."

"JARED, BREATHE " Dean shook him. "You're hyperventilating. Just breathe. I am not gonna marry you, ok? No one's gonna make us marry each other, not when you are panicking"  It took him some time but when Jared came down he realized the main issue.

"So you are not mad?" he looked skeptical.

"Let's just say it's not the first time I am posing as someone's..." Dean waived his hands for emphasis and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "someone's....you know."

"Ohhh..." Jared couldn't decide what to do about the new information.

"Okay. Okay." More like he was convincing himself.

"Is that your one of the secrets?" He blurted out and punched himself instantly. He had just agreed not push the patient about anything and now had opened his big, stupid mouth.

He hoped he didn't fucked up big because Dean gone stiff under his arm. But it's not as bad as he thought, as Dean shrugged later, saying "Maybe. Maybe not."

So...... Yeah.

*******

 Jared settled him down on the bed, said, "I will make some hot chocolate. You must be tired."

"No need Jared. I am fine. You should go sleep, too"

Jared hesitated. What if...

As if Jared had spoken outloud, Dean replied, 

"Not going anywhere. I am here." Piercing emeralds were honest when they met his eyes. That made him smile in long time. 

"Goodnight, Dean" Jared turned to leave.

"It's Jensen." and stopped in his tracks. 

"What?" He thought he heard something.

"Jensen. My real name." The patient not directly looking at him.

It means the name he can recite even in his sleep....that name was fake too? It was betrayal and hurt a little but it also mean that Dean..sorry Jensen opening up to him. It means the patient trusted Jared enough to tell him his real name. Jared felt light headed. He wanted to go and hug him stupid. 

Restraining himself, he swayed on his feet. Can hear his own smile, he said

"Ok. Good night Jensen. Sleep Well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...  
> I am sorry if it didn't turned out as per expectations. I promise I will do good next time. Planning for next chapter soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not important chapter. You can skip it if you want.  
> I am sorry that I am terrible at writing. Thank you for y'all support. It meant so much for me during past few days.

Life after that dreadful night was....awesome. Jensen was smiling more, as a result Jared was goofing more. They were back to their normal routine. Jared school was about to start and the thought of leaving Jensen alone in the house, had him worried sick; despite how times Jensen assured him he will be fine.

Meanwhile he made Jared go and meet his friends, not quite buying his lame excuses of running into Sandy or falling sick or anything Jared can think of. When Jensen crossed his arms across his chest and just "looked" at him,  he knew he'd lost the battle.

So, here he was, looking warily at the beer bottle in front of him, perched on a bar stool. He checked the time.9.30. It was running slow.

It was Ladies night tonight and the bar was overflowing with girls in skimpy, bare minimum clothes, alcohol flooding and loud and girly pop music was blaring through the speakers, bodies grinding together. It was any guy's dream come true.  Chad and others were howling and jumping on the dance floor. 

"Hey there."

He turned his right to find a beautiful girl looking at him with interest. She was wearing golden short dress which were revealing more than it should cover. He smiled at her.

"I am Sarah. And you are?" 

"Oh...hi! I am Jared." He was out of his game. He shook her hand.

"You here with someone? Sitting here all alone..we can use some company. My girls and I new here." She pressed her boobs onto her forearm resting on the table, protruding them even more.

He thought she was nice n hot and willing. Judging by the once over she's giving him repeatedly, he should atleast give her a chance. He was wearing his dark blue shirt which Jensen had recommended. (He whistled when Jared had put it on, which was a good sign, right?)and had given him best wishes to go and 'take one for the team'; whatever the hell that supposed to mean. He had no problem taking her home or going at her place. It's been too damn long since someone touched him, held him, came nearby him that way.  

So yeah.... He could totally take her with him.

If only...

_If only she had eyes of color green instead blue, or hair dusty blonde instead red or...or dots of freckles across her nose or atleast fuller, plush pink lips inplace whatever artificial red color lipstick she had on that thin mouth. Too bad. Or else he would 've gone with her._

He shook his head, breaking the reverie,

"No, I am actually waiting for someone. She will be here anytime." why was he lying?

"Well too bad. Let me know if you need company in case.." once again she looked him up and down; he had the urge to shrink his body or hide, off she went. Did he just get objectified?

A slap landed on his shoulder and Chad whistled, looking at Sarah going, "You should totally tap that man. Its a shame not to." 

 Jared shook his head, smirking,

"It means you didn't get anyone to fell for your weird pick up lines, so you bugging me?"  
"No. It means I am your super-awesome friend who is trying break your celibacy vow. Seriously man, how long since you got laid? A century? Are you sure if the equipments working properly? I am concerned man." Chad mustered all the seriousness through his drunken eyes.  
"Thank you so much for your concern but my equipments are just fine. And besides it's late, I should head home. You enjoy."  
"Whoa dude. You just met me. I wanna do an all-nighter. Come on. We will shoot some hoops. Just like old times." It was difficult to say no to Chad, he never understood the meaning of it.  
"Would stop looking at the watch? " Chad scowled at him and he felt bad for him; they did meet after a long time. Lots of things to catch up. Also, it's no use calling home for the third time, especially after Jensen told him to"shut up", that he was fine and the dogs were looking after him, so quit worrying and make him proud.'

Still, he should check on him for last time, just to make sure that Jensen didn't need anything. But considering that the poor guy would have to limp across the hall just to pick up the phone; Jared decided against it.  
"Ok. Lets do it. Come on. I will show you how to kick ass on dance floor." Jared got up, chugged last of his beer.  
"You mean literally kicking everybody down by your ridiculously long branches?" Chad huffed.  
"You are just jealous, shorty."

  
*********  
When Jared tip-toed into the house around two in the morning, sneakers in his hands, he first went to Jensen's bedroom, stopped outside the door. The room was dark and the moonlight from the window shining through, he saw Jensen was sleeping, his chest heaving slowly, his cast-leg drawn outward and another leg was occupied by Harley as he had put his head on it while Sadie guarding his other side near his right arm.

Seeing three of them bundled up together peacefully, Jared's heart swoll with something unreadable. He didn't understand whether it is because Jensen didn't mind dogs in his bed or dogs are being protective over him. When he muttered "Good Night Sweethearts", he didn't only mean the dogs.

*********

"Why are you sulking, Jared? It's your job. I thought you liked it."

"I love it. It's just..." he stopped.

When Jensen rose one of his eyebrows, he glared at him. How do he does that? 

"It's just...I don't wanna go. After holidays who'd want to go? And you will be all alone here. What if you need something? Or if somebody ring the doorbell? What if something happened?...." Jensen didn't stop glaring, if anything it had been deepened.

"I am sorry." Jared hung his head.

"Look, how many times I've told you, I just have one leg in cast, I am not retarded. I can still do many things without help of anybody. Also, you have told the entire neighborhood to watch over me despite my better judgment. Besides, you will be home by afternoon. So, there is no need to worry." Jared did not find response to that.

"Jared?"

"Okay, everything is fine. And I haven't told the entire neighborhood, just Cassie and the Phillips and Mrs. Costello."

"Oh please, Mrs. Costello is the entire neighborhood."

"Yeah, that's true. Sorry."

******

Jared didn't stop worrying but they worked out the routine just fine. He left the house before 7 am, caught the bus(his car won't start, no matter how much he threatened, pleaded, or kicked it.), contemplated not to call home every 15 mins and somehow got through the day.

On the first day, when he came home in the afternoon, he heard Jensen's voice coming from inside the house, "You are killing me here." and someone's laughing who he didn't recognize at first. Sensing danger, he couldn't open the door fast enough. A thousand bad scenarios crossing his mind, when he bursted through the door; only to find Mrs. Costello's devious smile and Jensen scowling at his cards. No life and death situation. Phew.

"Hey. What's going on?" Jensen's eyes lit up when he saw Jared, then frowned "Mrs. Costello here is mean poker player and she cheats, man. I lost two hands so far." He dropped his cards on the table in frustration.

"Don't blame me mister. It's not my fault that you got no poker face!"

But on her wrinkled face, an affectionate smile appeared, when Jensen huffed. Well Jensen apparently had that effect on everyone. She was no exception.

 So, everyday Jared get up early, pack a lunch for him and leave some for the guys at home, catch the bus and go to school. He wanted to take leave so that he can stay at home continue taking care but Jensen set his foot down stubbornly; the other foot offcourse, and made Jared go. He get back around 2.30, sometimes to find someone or somebody with Jensen, giving him company and bringing him food or something.

Week went by. One day he came to find no one in the house. Jensen nowhere in the sight. Not in his bedroom. Not in kitchen, bathroom, living room, not even in the attic. His crutches and glasses were gone too.  He felt like the ground  underneath his feet slipped. Did he.... Did he finally leave? Oh God...Did he really leave? Maybe Mrs.Costello know something...should he call her? 

He was going crazy when he heard her. Sadie.

He was too grief stricken to realize that dogs are missing too. She barked, tail wagging happy that he's home.

"Baby, where is he? Did he tell you where's he going?" Jared petted her.

The dog turned tail and he followed her. Sound of low radio, and clanking of metal can be heard from the garage. Harley was standing near the open bonnet of Jared's car, holding a screwdriver in his mouth, which he dropped on the floor as soon as he saw his master and ran towards him for petting. 

Thats when he saw Jensen. He was sitting on a stool, bending down and doing something in the engine. Toolbox open on the floor nearby his crutches. When Jared went near, he straightened,

"Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jared tried to keep his voice calm, suppressing the relief of seeing him.

"When was the last time you took her for maintenance? She's is so not well. Her oil needs to be changed. Look, it's clogged. See here?.."

And he kept on and on about car's anatomy and how it needed to be fixed. Everything flew over Jared's head but he was smiling. It was strange to see Jensen excited over something.

"........and I proposed to Mrs. Costello and she said yes."

Wait. Huh?

"You did what?" Again the infamous glare from Jensen. You can admit the guy can be intimidating.

"Where's your mind doofus? I have been talking to you." 

"Nothing. Just why are you doing this? You should be resting. Where did the tools come from? Come on." Jensen told him Mr. Phillips had come over the other day and had given him his toolbox to work over the car, which will be ready tomorrow. 

"You shouldn't do all this. You are supposed to take rest and get better, not push and pull things around-" 

"I got bored. I just eat, sleep, repeat for days, man. Can't wait to get this stupid cast off." He huffed.

Jared understood how frustrating it is not be able to do anything as simple as walking on your own. Buy they have pulled it off so far. He wouldn't want something going wrong.

"Hey what will you do when it comes out? Go ballet dancing?" Jared was smirking.

Jensen frowned, "shut up and just give it a start. Let's see if it can be done."

Jared got behind the wheels and turned in the key and voila, the car came alive with shuddering of the engine. Jared can't believe it! That was just amazing.

"You did it. How did you do it? Awww....Thanks. Thank you...Now I can take her to school. Bus seats are damn constricting.  I didn't think you might be a mechanic."

"I am not. But I know a thing or two about cars. It's still not done. Will take atleast two more days. What? Why are you looking at me? Did i get something on my face?" He started wiping his face all over. Jared couldn't help it.

"Aww..you will always be the most beautiful girl in my life, baby." Jared seized the opportunity and crushed Jensen in a hug, smothering him while making ridiculous cooing noises. Poor Jensen struggled to get out.

"Let go of me. Oh God...you are impossible. Atleast buy me dinner before you take advantage of me."

"Its a deal then." Jared buried his nose in Jensen's neck one last time before letting go.

*****

It's been two only months and still felt like he was always part of Jared's life. The way they two mix with each other it's hard to believe that they have known each other for very few days, not years. Now Jared can't imagine the house without Jensen in it. It was nice to have someone to come home to everyday. Everybody kept telling him that he looked happy and he didn't have any straight answer to that, but he could feel that he is happy. Mrs.Costello called them made for each other even though he told her hundreds of times that they are just friends in need. She never bought it.

Jared had caught Jensen looking at him several times, which was silly considering Jensen's was straight. Jared still had the ring they found on his finger that night. Jen never put it on though. Then there were nightmares.

 Jensen's nightmares? Oh. Yeah. They were reduced. Each night passing by, he's sleeping more peaceful than before. Jared knew because he woke up to check on him every night. Jared never asked about it. He had promised after all. It was hard not to. Especially about the empty stare, looking away whenever Jared's  glanced at him, the several old scars donning Jen's body or the ring he had on at that time, or the girl's name he called in his sleep or ....or if he have someone......many things. Jared wanted to know.

Oh yes, he wanted to know but he's happy like this. Every day he forgot a little of Jensen's mysteries cause staying here might be a start of new life for Jensen, offcourse if he wanted. Jared can only hope that Jensen choose to stay. Because for the first time in many days Jared had found peace which even he was unaware of.

But he didn't know that at the end of every calm, quiet and peaceful serenity, a storm is waiting.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be dragging the story more than necessary. Only couple of chapters remained till the end. I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for visitors from past!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like it or ...something

"Take off your shirt." 

"Thought you'd never ask." Jensen leered.

"Shut up. Its for laundry. You stink."

Jared turned around to collect the tee Jensen had taken off and forgot how to breathe.

Jensen was shirtless! Jared can't stop staring. Those broad shoulders, smooth yet strong arms, freckles scattered over the skin, those dusky nipples and not to mention the soft yet flat abs. The faded scars, and stitches filled the skin remarkably. Like a beautiful sculpture, each scar chiseled, every cut engraved, made it more beautiful. He'd lost some weight due to illness and yet Jensen is gorgeous would be the understatement of the century.

"Like what you see Padalecki?"  And that smirk!

"What? No!" Jared was clearly uncomfortable. He threw a new shirt at Jen's head. "Here, I got you some clothes of your size."  

"But.."Jensen shook hishead. Before he opened his mouth Jared interrupted,

"No drama, Jensen. Put it on. As much as I love seeing you in my clothes, baby, its time you get your own clothes. Cause we are going to the hospital. " 

"huh, about that. Can't we do it here? It's just a cast. Jeff can do it. Hell, give me a saw and I can to it." Jensen tried to get out of going.

"Look, we've already asked Jeff too much. He had taken risk with you. So, please. Also, they will run some tests to make sure you're properly healed. That's why."

"I don't want to get rid of it." Jensen pouted. Before Jensen can't wait to get rid of it and now? Wouldn't dream of it.

Few days ago, Rachel and Ellie had come to visit them.(Jensen cooked dinner that night; Jared was running late. It was best meal he had in years.) Mrs. Costello's granddaughter Sanya, was also there. Ellie dipped her tiny little hands in Sanya's water colors and painted Jensen's cast in red, blue, green and yellow. Both the girls had blast. Since then Jensen had become very fond of it. He always touched the colorful tiny little fingerprints with smile on his face.

"Tell you what, after removing it we will ask Jeff some part of it to keep. Ok?" Jared was like talking with a toddler. 

Jensen was uncomfortable the whole time they were in the hospital. He hated there! Thankfully he didn't snap on anyone, and they both survived.

Jeff congratulated Jensen on quick recovery, telling him do some exercise for the movement of the leg and start putting a little weight on that feet. Jared asked too many questions about Jen's health as usual which Jeff replied as patiently as he can.

They couldn't be more happy to go home and did get some part of Ellie's masterpiece.

*****

Jared used to take his new family to the park every Saturday. Some kind of physical activity was essential for Jensen, since he had refused the therapy. "The only therapy I want is you giving me massage, baby. God those long fingres.... " Jensen flirted with fake moan and all. Jared's eyes been hurt by all the rolling they undergone.

It's getting ridiculous--the to and fro flirting between them. Every time they did, something fluttered in Jared's belly and set his face on fire and yet he can't help it.

Anyway, so it was Saturday and Jared took Jensen to supermarket. Its hitting two birds in a stone. Jensen was supporting his weight on shopping cart and on the kane. They were spending some time in every aisle, taking slow. 

"You smell everything you buy?" Jensen interrupted Jared when he had his nose against an apple.

"Not everything! Smelling the fruit can tell you whether it's ripe or not. You don't wanna buy raw fruit."

"Ok. What about smelling shampoo or conditioner? Do you need them ripe too?" Jensen mocked him.

Jared opened his mouth to reply but cut in between by a loud shriek ...."Jared? Oh My God!"

Both turned around to found someone they never thought of running into. There stood Sandy with another girl. Seemed they were on supply run too.

"Oh My God. What a surprise." Sandy hugged him when he stood awkward and dumbfounded. "You look good. How are you?" 

 "I am good..great even." Jared can feel Jensen gone rigid under him and he tightened his hold on the patient. Sandy was watching them both closely. The other girl was uncomfortable too.

"Oh..this is Cathy, my friend. She works at the city hospital." _City hospital where Jensen was admitted?_   "I heard you got engaged?"

Jared blinked for awhile, not understanding it quite, then it clicked.

"Yes. I did.  Sandy, this is Je--Dean my...my fiancé." And he kissed top of Jen's head for emphasis who gave an awkward smile and waved at her.

Sandy looked shocked. It's not unexpected reaction. When you tell people that you've  joined the rainbow parade, they can feel slight uncomfort, especially your ex girlfriend with whom you have done many heterosexual stuff in the past.

When Cathy congratulated them, Sandy stammered, "wow. Congrats!!! Um..can I talk to you Jared-- for a second? Please?" 

 Jared hesitated, nobody spoke for a long time. It was Jensen who broke the tension, saying "I will go check if there is discount on yogurt...yeah." Jared didn't want to let him go. But Jensen assured him that he will be fine.

Sandy and Jared watched Jensen go, walking with the help of the cane. 

"I can't believe that you are engaged..that to a..a.." She struggled with words.

"A man? Yes, I am. I don't see any problem in that." Jared was irritated. If she could finish soon....

"No. I mean...Actually I wanted to meet you..to talk to you. I know what an awful person I was to let you go like that... Trust me I've spent days wondering what we could have if we'd been together....And look at you...you've grown so strong..." She put her hand on his, squeezing it. "I can see how wrong I was...and I know you miss our days, our relationship..." she got closer. 

 _What exactly is she trying to do?  "_ There is nothing left in between us. We are over long time ago. There is no relationship, no good time, nothing left." Jared was getting irritated.

"You don't understand what you want Jared. You don't want a stranger man, you want me!"

"Oh God, this isn't some kind of " I can't believe I turned my ex into gay" thing, is it?. You are nowhere in the picture. Please don't try to come back. I am happy. He makes me happy. " Jared was taken aback by what he just said. _Did he really mean that? Did he really feel that? The answer was bordering affirmation.  He have to find Jensen._

"No, you are not gay and you can't be. Jared..." Sandy was not ready to let go. She caught his hand.

"Frankly Sandy, I don't care what you think of me. I have to find him...You take care. "

Leaving her baffled there, he rushed to find Jensen. He couldn't have gone far, he thought. But he couldn't locate him anywhere. _Damn Sandy._ He felt restless, frantically searching every aisle.

Suddenly he heard some whispering near last aisle. He peeked in and retreated.

It was Jensen in heated conversation with some short, buff guy, with longer hair. Jared instantly disliked the guy. _Or was it jealousy?_

"What the hell are you doing here?" He heard an angry voice. Jensen apparently didn't like the guy either. 

Jared was ready to jump in but stopped when he heard what the guy said next. "I could ask you the same, Ackles. We thought we lost you Jensen and here you are, playing house." This  _guy knew Jensen?_

"I gotta admit, you really like 'em tall."

"Shut up, Kane. It's not what you think. He is not...I couldn't." Jensen seemed nervous.

"You know Morgan's about to declare you dead, man and Beaver had finished all his Jack, grieving for you. You should have at least contacted."

"Don't tell me you were worried about me." Jensen hissed, then calmed himself a little, "You know the protocol, no one will contact anyone in case we lose the job. I lost. That's it. I wanna stay that way. Nothing is there for me."    

Jared's ears strained to hear more, but he pushed closer and bang! A soap came down on the floor, scattering and startling the men in return. Jared felt bad for eavesdropping. It's not his place.

_Obviously, Jensen had a past and a present which he didn't want to share with Jared. Maybe he really wanted to stay. Maybe not._

Jared came out of hiding, plastering a big smile, "Hey, there you are." Finding Jared in front of them, Jensen tried to compose himself.

The other guy smiled huge. Offering his hand, he introduced himself, " Name's Christian Kane. And you are---" His blue eyes still mischievous.

It was Jensen who answered on his behalf, getting annoyed each passing minute, " HIs name is Jared."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Jared hoped to find some answers, but those two looked at each other, then Jensen spoke,

"No, he was just advising me on which razor would be good to buy. Thank you Mr. Kane." Kane's eyebrows shot up but he didn't contradict him.

"Come on, Jared. We good to go?" Jensen was now impatient.

Jared opened and closed his mouth. Both of them looking at him seriously. He felt like he'd been asked to solve Iran-Syria crisis. He had expected Jensen to tell him something, after being close to truth. This Christian guy definitely part of Jen's life, clearly knew him better. Atleast better than Jared. Yet Jensen was not ready to unveil the secrets. What was so mysterious or important that Jensen can't tell him? And For what?

Jared felt hurt? Disappointed? Betrayed? He couldn't decipher it anymore. Once again he resigned  not to push Jensen. At the end Jensen wanted to come home with him, wasn't he?

They bid goodbye to Christian and came home. Jensen was still shaking from the encounter but nobody said a word, although Jared did tell about Sandy. But not Jensen.

*********

That night and the night after, Jensen had nightmares. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to change in Padalecki household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been days, hell, months since the last update and I am truly sorry for that. I've got no excuse for such betrayal. If it wasn't for your hopeful, full of love comments and kudos, I would've given up on this story a long time ago(trust me I thought about it many times.). It's y'all that believed in me and my stupid story.  
> Hence I dedicate this chapter to all my lovely companions in this journey, especially amelie, sweetheart thank you for all the cheer up! Also, Fi, Maxie41, HGB, dr72389, Timma, fiona, 69JustPeachy, Alaura, Nekochan, blackwolf_666 and everyone. Seriously what would I do without you guys!!!! Thank you..  
> P.S. All the stupidity is my own coz its unbetaed

Jared held Jensen in his arms when tremors ran down patient's body one night; he held on until the bad dreams passed and he stopped shaking. Later when Jen slept peacefully against his chest Jared got to thinking. He had told his brother about what happened that day and also about the nightmare Jensen had. Jeff had said that Jensen might be experiencing some sort of trauma which could have been triggered by meeting with Kane; whom Jen obviously knew and maybe had some history. Since he is still in fragile stage of mind, after the accident he is not coping it very well.

_The problem is Jared doesn't know who is this Kane character and how to find him.  Otherwise it would have been so much easy. Is it true he is part of Jen's history? Were they together? There is definitely something there. So why Jen was so angry after seeing Kane? What's Kane's real name? So many questions....._

_One thing was certain that Jensen doesn't want his past to catch up with him. Why? Is that so bad or scary? One meeting with his past has rendered Jensen into this sad, terrified mass. He may put on a brave face but maybe the truth is that he is scared to confront his past? Something he had done or happened with him he didn't want Jared to ask about?_

_What if Jensen has come here to start a new life? To erase his past? Otherwise he wouldn't have stayed, would he? The times Jared caught him looking at himself; was Jensen actually thinking will Jared ever let him stay unknown?And are Jensen's mysteries that important to Jared that he can't give him second chance? Who the hell is he to deny? Jared can agree that he's been fascinated with Jensen, more than he dare to agree and he would love if Jen stayed, found a job and get settled here. He would provide all the help and support needed._

_So it doesn't matter now who Jensen is or was as long as he stayed. If his history is triggering some pain inside Jensen, Jared would rather leave it buried. Jensen is more precious. Therefore Jared won't ask or expect him to elaborate or come clean. This is the least he can do._

 ***

Everything was loose and floating. Or was it just his senses playing with his mind? It was game night, Chad and his old buddies surprised Jared, turning up with beer and food on his doorstep. Chad and Jensen had intense stare competition at first, which resolved at some point. See, Chad thought Jensen had no right to stay there and take advantage of Jared's hospitality, that he had some ulterior motive and Jared's too stupid to see it. Jensen had similar views except the ulterior moive part. It was a very tense situation when two of them in the same room, usually. But that day it turned out, both of them support the same team and everything was cool when you curse and name-call your opposite team together..

Chad and guys left, he guessed, when he didn't remember anymore. It's not like he had much to drink! Four beer tops.... or was it five? He didn't keep track of them. Was too much efforts...

Both of them now sprawled on couch, limbs everywhere, poor couch barely holding together when Jared's legs keeps slipping on the carpet. There were popcorn and chips landed on every other surface, some of it in Jensen's hair and Jared's pretty sure his ass was leaving some popcorn prints on the couch too. But he didn't seem to care. He can't move a muscle even if tried. Both of them had gotten into this silly drinking game and now it had taken toll.

There was this only bottle of beer sitting on the table.  
"You wanna...have it?" Jensen's voice was slurred. His cheeks were pretty pink color. He looked so cute. Jared would like pinching those cheeks but he's not sure Jensen would like that.  
"Umm..no? I am full. Go for it." But kept an eye on it.  
"Me too, man." Jensen had closed his eyes, fingers laced behind his head, legs stretched long. He's humming something. Something beautiful, longing and Jared stilled his mind to listen closely. The song was "Stand By Me" by The Beetles. Jared felt his stomach turned and fluttered. Stupid alcohol.

Jensen finished humming music piece concluding the song and opened his eyes to stunned silence. He blushed, clearly uncomfortable at sudden attention and Jared couldn't form any words.Pretending be non chalant, he reached for last beer and halted when his fingers closed around on Jared's who had reached for it too simultaneously. A current passed through their fingers and both dropped the bottle. It rattled on the coffee table round n round and stopped.

 A heavy silence followed for a brief second.  
And suddenly they attacked the bottle, trying to snatch it for themself. Limbs and mock insults flying everywhere.

"Let it go!"

"You let it go. Its mine!"

"I opened its freaking cap!"

"I saw it first! You said you're full."

"Saw it first? What are you twelve? Son of...."

"It will spill over, asshole."

It was ridiculous tug of war with shouting, giggling and death threats. Neither one letting go.

At last Jensen held the bottle  above his head, crouching at end of couch, trying to keep it out of reach and failing as Jared immediately  on top of him pressing his full weight, attempting to climb and reach the holy grail of corona.  It went out for a while. Eventually the hopeless thing lost the battle for its life and cracked, spilling its lukewarm liquid on them. He finally got what they were fighting for, when gush of beer landed in Jared's cursing mouth. Well Jensen got remaining of it though, on his arm, his hair, dripping down to his right shoulder and Jared got on his face & neck. It was glorious mess!

 It was the close contact of their bodies with each other's skin, brought them down to their senses. Jensen went stiff underneath him. What an awkward position to hold! His right hand was still holding the beer up above while left one was tangled in Jared's tee shirt back pulling him down, keeping him out of reach; exposing Jared's long, smooth skin there, holding tight with his forehand while his legs trapped under Jared. Jared was in more comprising position than him. His left hand was struggling with the can while right was wound around Jen's neck, and right knee snuggled at his opponent's waist. Jen's face practically smashed in his chest and his ass grinding over Jensen's crotch. He's actually riding him on the couch, he could feel the firmness of muscles he was grinding against and shamelessly turning him on.  
Oh!  
No way to avoid embarrassment, slowly he lowered himself on the rest of the couch away from the temptation. Jensen straightened himself, put the bottle down. Both were avoiding eye contact. They cleared their throats. A long time and long sighs passed. Looking sideways, Jared spoke first, "Sorry man..."  
Jensen nodded, "Me too. I think I should...i should take shower." He stood abruptly, stumbled but regained his balance, shook his head and walked away towards his bedroom. The sound of his cane breaking the silence.

*******

Jared sat there long time, pushed his hair out of his face to clear his head, waited for his heart beat to resume its normal rate, waited for his blood to rush back down from his cheeks and ears, avoiding any psychoanalysis of this crazy situation. All the why, how and nos. 

_It happens! Nothing to get too worked up over. They were just jerking around. Playful...totally platonic._

Jared tried to convince himself but was failing as his skin was still tingling all over.

He could clearly hear Jensen's bathroom door opening and later sound of shower knob turning, sprays of warm water hitting the ceramic surface. He can imagine what's exactly going on in there and he felt his heart beat quicken again. Jensen was probably getting ready for shower, means right now he-

A squeak followed by a loud thud, disrupted his pervy thoughts and he heard a painful yelp from the bathroom. _Jen_?

Without second thought, he ran towards Jen's bathroom,  heart racing with dread of worst case scenarios. What if Jensen had been hit by something...

And there he was; sprawled on the wet bathroom floor, eyes blinking rapidly  to avoid water directly falling on them, desperately trying to find some footing so that he can to lift himself up, but continued spray of water making him difficult to see or catch hold of anything. Jared's heart skipped a bit. He bent down and lifted Jensen by both his arms, one coming around to support his weight around the waist. Jared was frantic. _He was just getting better; not yet walking properly. What if something snapped?_

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Jared's hands touching everywhere making sure there was no new injuries formed by the fall.

"I am fine. Lost the balance...was trying to take the damn tee shirt off."

He waved the offensive piece of cloth which was still dangling from his right hand, now wet. "Hands got tangled and I lost the footing and slipped. I am fine."

He clearly didn't want Jared to go mother hen on him again. Probably tired of giving repeated performance of falling down and making Jared pick him up.  
"Thank God.. " Jared sighed but didn't let go him, "Come on, let's get you dry."

Shower was still spraying water and it must be cold now, because Jensen shivered and Jared tightened his arms around him protectively. Both of them standing under it till now and it was the moment Jared become aware that Jensen was practically naked, except for the pair of shorts he still wearing. His chest is freckled and glistening pink. Hint of beer smelled on him. Jared's head already dizzy with alcohol, but now he's suddenly hungry for it.  All that skin to see, to touch, to feel, displayed infront of him.  
Something happened then, Jared didn't understand what exactly yet.

Jensen looked so seductive. Gorgeous even. Drenched in water, his skin looked supple and pink, his cheeks flushed, wet lips trembling, droplets stopped at his eyelashes and Jared felt something ignited in his belly, something slowly spreading all over his body, raising tiny hair as it went from his head to toe. He felt time stopped between them. Felt their breath hitched. Heard his and Jensen's heartbeats mingled together, creating chaos in the eerie night. He forgot what he was going to say; taking in, seeping all the heat eliminated from the soft yet hard body he was holding against his chest.  
Then Jensen opened his eyes, staring directly into his own. Wide, startled green orbs boring into him. Those elusive, beautiful eyes. Who'd have known green could be so enchanting color? Scared, helpless yet daring, challenging and curious. Jared didn't know what hit whom but all of sudden, their lips smashed onto one another and they were kissing.

_His first kiss could suck it and what he thought was his true love's kiss, nothing compared to this!_

Jared was lost in sensation of soft, plush, velvety lips. Sucking on them was like sucking nector of life, like Jared was dying and kissing those lips can save him. He bit Jensen's lower lip, licked it afterwards, his lower body part took interest and he growled. Both of them had closed their eyes and with each passing second they tightened their hold on each other, frantically grabbing all the skin they could find of each other. Jared tightened his arms around Jensen's torso, crushing him in his hold cause he just can't get enough!  
Jared didn't know how his palm grabbed Jensen's hair in a bunch, tilting his to his side and kissed his neck! Sucked it, tasting beer and something strong which was all Jensen. Someone moaned so delicious, he heard a gasp that brought them down from the fog. It's like cruel reality snapped her fingers to bring them back. 

Jensen's eyes flew opened with shock, his face looked horrified, and guilty even. He pushed himself off of Jared and Jared felt the loss of contact. He was still shaking but avoided any eye contact. Jared stood frozen when he pushed past him, going out into his bedroom, leaving Jared alone, soaked through his skin there; to ask himself again,

What the hell did just happen? 

*********  
TBC soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is longer than my usual chapters; there is certain weirdness of being an Aquarian, but I hope it's not dragging. Please leave comments, those are my air n life support. For those who seeking an end to suspense, I promise you it's near.  
> Lots n lots of love.  
> P.S. I swear I will update soon!(fingers crossed!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are probably gonna hate me for this...

How _can one kiss  Jared Padalecki and go back to normal?_

Why this is happening with him? It is like fate laying some cruel joke on him. It was just a crush. A stupid, meaningless crush. Like every other crush stricken boy, he had been very happy, at the receiving end of attention from his object of fascination. His heart would dance at Jared's simple touch, at his smile. His entire world would lit on fire if Jared sat beside him. He was content in knowing that his fantasies will never come true and it was probably for the best.

The guy had pulled him out of jaws of death; had given him life when he didn't have any reason to fight for it.  Jared filled him with hope and wishes, inspire him to wipe the slate clean and start over when he was absolutely suicidal. Jensen couldn't be more grateful.  He had never thought he could be actually working as normal and ordinary as a mechanic and be happy (He was planning to get Ellie a decent gift from his hard earned money for her upcoming first birthday!)and have a life where he doesn't have to constantly move from one place to another. When was the last time he was on a plane, again? Jared not only gave him safety, but hope too. Hope to find love, to dream, to smile. For the first time in his life, he is smiling so often! He gave this damaged man something to desire, something like Jared. He gave Jensen home.

How could he not fall in love?

Under any other circumstances, would he like to date Jared? Hell, yes. If this would have been his one of the jobs, he would have Jared in his bed in a minute, fucking his brains out however he wants it, wherever he wants it and he would leave as soon as his work done without sparing any second glance, never looking back. See, he's been with many girls and boys, and has involved in every kind of kinky shit his job demanded of him; but never once for fun or for he really wanted to. He never had time to figure out whether he is straight, gay or bi!

But Jared really messed him up. He forced his ways into the patient's heart and wouldn't leave, no matter what.

But he never had thought Jared would like to kiss him, it was kind of forbidden fruit he was not supposed to think of and believe him; it was okay. More than okay to dream or fantasize about in the solitude of his bedroom.

But.

Everything changes now. He doesn't know whether Jared really meant to kiss him or it was his inebriated state that kissed Jensen. It can't be the former, cause Jared is straight as an arrow. He never had any gay experience, not even in college. If it was the latter then no one is more pathetic than Jensen, who is seeking pleasure in a drunken mistake. 

Even if Jared did mean to kiss him, he could not let this happen. The teacher don't really know who Jensen really is. He has no idea how dangerous, how filthy he's been. Amber's blood is on his hands! No matter how hard he tried, it can't be washed away. He can't be cleaned ever. How can he dare touch someone as pure and innocent as Jared?

*********

 Jensen didn't sleep for a bit last night. He kept fidgeting until the dawn broke over the horizon. He decided it would be better if he avoided Jared at all cost, which was next to impossible considering this was his house. Anyway, he was sitting at breakfast table, eating some greasy bacon he made and hoped he would succeed in dodging the bullet if he finish early.

Dogs had finished their food and playing with chew toys under the table. They were restless today; they didn't get their usual jog this morning with their owner. Jogging is Jared's sorta thing; where Jensen moves his butt when it is absolutely necessary.

"God! Ahhhh" Jared's voice carried over into the kitchen.  
His eyes shot up at the groan but throat went absolutely dry as he instinctively looked up when Jared stumbled in from his bedroom!

Jared was wearing nothing except his dark blue underwear! His was hair askew, mouth still yawning wide and he was scratching his bare stomach. Yet he looked like Adonis standing in all his glory with everlasting smooth skin, those strong shoulders and those mouth watering, chocolate brown nipples on that wide wide chest. Jared was rubbing his eyes, fending off the assaulting sun rays, in turn rippling skin of his flat abs right down to his narrow hipbones. Jensen refused to imagine what is hidden under that blue fabric, concentrated on miles long strong legs instead. _There goes his plan to control his lust out of the window!_

Dogs barked cheerfully after seeing their master and making them both jump. Coming to his senses, Jensen averted his eyes, clattering his fork against the plate; he gulped the food down his throat. Jared then realized his presence for the first time. His eyes got wide at his current state and he flew from the kitchen into his bedroom. Only for a brief second Jensen regretted not getting a good look at that ass..

When Jared emerged again, he was wearing his hulk tee shirt with spider man pajama bottoms, yet managed to look so tempting. Not that Jensen was looking. Nope.

"Hey sweethearts, sorry, we didn't go for run today. Daddy's sick." He was talking with the very eager dogs who were wagging their tails at sight of him.

He did look sick, with bags under his red rimmed eyes; Jensen can deduce that he's not the only one who didn't get any sleep last night. He felt even more guilty.

Jared drank his OJ while petting the dogs. He grimaced, squinted his eyes against the offending sun rays.  

  _Maybe Jared doesn't remember last night? How grateful Jensen will be if it is the case!_

"Hey." Jared greeted him in a clipped tone, sitting down the chair, "G'Morning." Said he, avoiding eye contact at all.

_So he does remember._ Jensen knew things can never go back to normal.

"Hey." He just nodded, eyes focused in the plate.

Jared helped himself with beacon and eggs and with a mug of coffee, sat across him and Jensen cannot bolt from there fast enough.

He rose; taking his plate with him and turned away.  Jared's words made him stop in his tracks.

"Jen, I am so sorry about last night. I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have-", his voice filled with guilt, like he's done something wrong and he has to repent.

This is already felt like a break up of the relationship they never even have in the first place.  Jensen can't deal with this anymore. He felt each word slicing through his heart. But he worked out the courage to say, "Hey, forget it. S'Not your fault. I have seen people do weirder shit in their drunken state. Leave it."

  
 "But I-", Jared didn't get the hint.

  
"I said leave it!", he snapped, and Jared flinched. He tried to gain his composure, saying, "Well, it is nothing to get so worked over."

He faked a smile to reassure Jared but damage was already done.

  
*******

Jared took dogs to grocery shopping. On Sunday they usually went to park; all four of them. He used to play fetch with dogs, to listen Jared talk non stop about the shit happened in school all week. That's how he now knew lives of seven others teachers he never personally met, all courtesy of Jared. 

He sang sometimes openly there. Maybe wide open sky and fresh breeze unwind something in him. He once sang Bohemian Rhapsody on top of his lungs, just to make Jared laugh, only stopping when Jared put his hand over Jensen's mouth to shut him up.

Good times.

Today is not one of those Sundays. They both danced around each other. Pretended not to avoid each other, while avoiding each other. How one stupid act has changed the dynamics of their relationship! Why he had to be so selfish? He wished Chris to be here, only he could kick some sense in him. 

He hid in the garage when Harley come looking for him. When Jared asked whether he would like to join them; he refused, fishing some excuse to work on Mr. Weber's car which was already done. They both knew it was a white lie, however Jared didn't call him on it.

After Jared left, he called Chris.  
"Well, well, well! I'll be damn. Jared finally allowed you your one phone call." Jensen can hear his smug over the line.

"Jared did not--" He's regretting the call the moment Chris spoke; "Wait, how did you know it was me?" He knew he's frowning.

"If you really had to ask then you are not as good in your job as we thought you are." Chris said.  Jensen rolled his eyes. Typical Kane.

"JDM is pissed at you, if you wanna know. Told me that he's not your babysitter and you can damn know your way back."

"You told him? How could you man, after everything we've been through?" Jensen can't help his temper flaring up.

"More like he's gotten it out of me. You know how sneaky he is! They were going to cut you off; what was I supposed to do?" Chris said defensively. Technically it was his fault for vanishing for so long, without any notice. It's not like he had planned all this.  After all it was his job and they were his friends. His only friends. 

But after what happened to Amber, he could not just go back and pretend everything is alright. 

Chris continued, " Speaking of which, when are you coming back, kid? Are ever gonna come back?" 

And here comes the question he's dreading to ask himself. He didn't know the answer.  
"I...I don't know man." Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose. "I kept thinking about leaving but-  I can't. I am not sure if I want to come back or I want to stay here. It's like I have given a shot at normal life and its pretty tempting, its just, it feel wrong somehow." He couldn't hold back the sigh.

 "You can have anything you want kid; but to get certain things, you have to give up the others. What are you willing to give up?" Chris was real life Miyagi.

Jensen didn't have any answer to that. How can he give up who is he, what he does for someone who doesn't properly know him? But also, how can he give up Jared?

"Oh btw; I don't judge you if you won't come back; I know Jared's ass is pretty tempting." Kane the bastard.

"Ohhh shut up!" He grunted before hanging up. 

***********

It was inevitable, he thinks, when Jared knocked on his door that night. It was not in Jared's nature to leave things unsettled, Jensen had learnt over the days living with him. Jared will offer apology and he will try to convey him its alright, again.

When he opened the door, _why did he bolt it tonight?_ ; Jared looked nervous. Dogs nowhere to be seen.  
"I want to talk to you about....about something." He played with loose thread of his tee shirt, eyes fixating on it.

_Here we go again! He just spent the whole day trying not to think about it._ Jensen was suddenly tired.

"Jare...I am not...Can't we let it go?" He sounded whiny to his own ears. He turned, leaving door open, knew Jared let himself in.

"Just listen to me, Jen. Its not about last night. Well, it is, but.." He seemed "Gosh, I haven't done this before. Not in front of a guy at least."

"What the hell you talking about?" Now it's Jensen's turn to be confused.

"Would you please sit down? I get nervous when you stare me like that." Jared took a deep breath, after helping him on the bed; he sat across him on the chair."Jensen, I have been thinking, long before the last night. I...I like you here, you have become part of this house and..."

_Is this it? Jared's asking him to leave? How royally has he screwed up?_ Jensen had sunken feeling in his chest. It is one thing to have choice to leave and another when you are asked to leave. He kept still. Jared's voice was barely above whisper.

"and I want you to stay here permanently, I mean with me. Would you like to..? I...."

"What?",It is like he's floating through air, sustaining on over the breeze; just a touch and he will fall hard. Jared fumbled for words.

"What I am trying to say that. I keep thinking about you. My every thought is filled with..you. And it's not the kiss. I swear. I mean kiss was wonderful. I liked it. I have had thought about it before. I don't know why. I keep repeating it over since in my mind. "

His eyes were honest. It was difficult to look at them. _Jared likes him back?_

Jensen forgot to breathe when Jared took his hand in his palms.  
"I want to do that again and again in real. I want so bad to hug you, to bury my nose in your hair, to keep my hand on your shoulder and never take it off. I want to hold your hand in public when we walk. I want to scream on top of my lungs that you are mine. I am falling for you, Jensen and---"

"Don't---Don't do this to me..." Jensen tried to warn him but he's shaking all over. Its so wrong. He had to put an end to it.

Jared ignored his warning, "--and I want you to fall for me Jen. Don't think that I never notice the way you look at me. I can see everything in your eyes. You want it as bad as I do, don't you dare convince me otherwise."

Jared pressed his forehead up against Jensen's; they were breathing the same air and that was when Jensen had closed his eyes, Jared whispered,

"I have gone too far Jen. I have fallen too hard. I LOVE YOU. Don't shut me out, please. Let me?"

Treacherous tears slipped past his closed eyes, at the same time Jared lips brushed against his, slow and deliberate. Time had stopped and Jared too. The sound of their heartbeats was loud.

Then he parted his lips, allowing finally himself a chance to reality and heard a long sigh of relief above him before Jared reclaimed his lips in his own.

************

When Jared saw Jensen fully naked in the dim of night, in the gold of snooping light of outside streetlamp, his breath stuck in his throat. He gasped when Jensen whispered; mouth hovering over Jared's painfully hard dick, "Wanted to do this since first saw you." and swallowed it whole in one gulp. Jared's entire skin lit on fire.

They moaned, they trembled, they fought, they scraped, they fell and they came, oh so deliciously. Labored breaths and deep sighs tainted the whole atmosphere.

Coming down from high, Jensen struggled again when Jared took him in his arms, smothering him against his massive chest.  His body was still tensed while Jared was snoring softly.

"We can both freak out in the morning, you know?" Jared's voice was honey in his ear. He smiled for the first time in long time, relaxing his rigid body and gone.

Night probably forgot to move herself on when she saw them move together as one. She felt the latent sweet love seeping through its veins, doesn't matter if the boys can't understand it fully now. She's blooming hope.

******

His leg hurts more in the morning, that's why he took time to move. His hand grabbed his cane forcefully, when he left the house finally at 4.30 am.

And never looked back. At least he tried not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all for your comments. Sorry seems such small word for what I have done in keeping you guys waiting, for this update.  
> Lots n lots of love...


	14. Chapter 14

“Jensen?”

He couldn't believe his eyes.  _He is here!  He's finally here! With that infamous smirk on his lips and sadness in his eyes!_

_Jared felt his heart broke and mended all over._

He was naked. His beautiful, supple skin on display in the moonlight, standing in the middle of his room, and there's certain attitude in his pose, like he knew what is he doing to Jared and he didn't notice. It was like pure, molten lust in material form and Jared can't help but stare.  His head becoming dizzy fast.

 His eyes kept wandering over the scars scattered throughout Jen's torso, and rest of the body. They were of various sizes and shapes, splattered like paint everywhere. Some round, some linear and some fading into disappearing. He can't just focused on the small round mark left by the recent bullet or on the deep and long cut in his left abdomen, which Jared himself had bandaged and looked after. Or on the one linear curve near his ribs. Or the deep gush on his right outward thigh. He can also trace some faded ones over the shoulders. But all these scars didn't make Jen any less sexy. Even more they added to his elusiveness. Jared was pretty sure each one has some story associated with.

He stood there spellbound; resisting the urge to lick them one by one.

“Hideous, aren't they?” Jensen asked in low voice, his brows bunched in a frown and his gaze fixed on his own body.  An eternity passed.

When he looked at him finally, Jared felt like he is burning deep inside and Jen is the fire that started it.

“No, these are the most beautiful things I've ever seen.” His throat felt dry when he replied. He sighed, lifting his hand to touch that skin, he trace them with his fingers, and took Jensen in his embrace, finally. God, so long he'd been waiting for the feel of his skin. His mate was holding something behind his back in his right hand, but that was not important now.

Jensen smiled. A genuine, slow, his trademark blushing smile appeared on his plush lips. He stepped closer, kissing Jared passionately on his mouth; Jen tightened Jared's hair in his fist; he whispered,

“I know and that’s why I am giving you some.”

Then he stabbed the dagger he was hiding in Jared’s chest, piercing his still beating heart!

 

*************************

"JENSEN!"

Jared woke up with a scream, gasping for breath. Startled poor dogs, barked from somewhere nearby.  He was covered in sweat. His non-ripped heart was beating loudly in his ears.

_Just a dream._ He told himself, pushing back his damp hair from his eyes. _Just a dream_ , _again!_

It's four o'clock in the morning as the Jensen's bedside alarm told him.

_He always finds himself in this room, somehow, after going to sleep into his own room every night!_

_Well_ , _it is his bedroom technically; and still is.  He had shifted himself into guest room when he brought Jen in from the hospital, because this room was clutter free than the guest room._

_The frustrating part is even after two weeks; sheets and pillows still smells like Jensen._

_Everything in the **house**  smells like him. Like lilies, morning dew and something pure, like streak of sunshine on a rainy day._

_Jared has promised himself he won't cry anymore and he will keep his promise. Doesn't matter if people never keep their promises, Jared will._

Considering his meager sleep was ruined now; he got up, went to the kitchen to fetch himself some water.

_"Not going anywhere. I am here.",he had said. Maybe only Jared took it seriously.  Maybe he didn't mean it or it was just to spare Jared's foolishness of believing people. You don't own people Jared, they are free to go anywhere they please._

He filled a glass with water, drinking it in one gulp; he felt somehow normal. Then taking his laptop in the living room, he decided to work on his article he was doing freelance.

_Few days ago he had plans, you know, of how he was going to spend this summer. He was going to take Jensen to meet his parents. It would have been a nice change for Jen and for his health too.They would have loved him. Everybody would have loved him and Jared would have been so proud and love sick.  His mom would have fawned over Jen, feeding him all the cooking she can manage at one go while fussing over that he's too thin. Jared's dad woulda been awkward at first, but then he'd have asked about Jen's opinion on everything from politics to the dead beat tractor in the garage. Megan, Jared's sister would've whistled at the sight of Jensen, teasing Jared about how's she's gonna snatch his boyfriend from right under his nose and Jared?_

_Jared would have been the luckiest guy on earth!_

_Anyway, those were his plans, not Jensen's. Serves Jared right for smothering the guy with relationship which clearly he didn't want. He deserved to get his heart trampled over and over again._

_He can't take out that morning in his mind, going over what he did wrong and what he should have done to prevent his friend from leaving him._

_He was prepared for awkwardness that usually comes after sex; but not for abandonment. He felt like cheap hooker. He woke up and before opening his eyes he knew, its cold in the bed. Jensen had taken all warmth with him, leaving his host empty and cold. From inside out._  
_Funny, This time there was no note!_

_For three days the long haired boy was in denial that the patient had left him. He madly waited for his life to come back, walk through the door anytime and say,"I have just gone to get this spare part/coffee/milk/ or something stupid from the store. And I am back to stay and I am not going anywhere. Ever. And would you marry me?"_  
_But no one came. No one bothered to call. His ears got tired of straining to listen the phone ring or doorbell chime._

_No one came. Except one thing.  
_

_When he had arrived at Ellie's birthday party that day, carrying a gift box in his hands, he had no idea that his day is going to ruin by another box, that whatever peace he is trying to achieve was about to go in drain._

_It was at first a very joyful morning all around. Kids were running around, laughing and making mess of the cheerful decoration. Balloons popping up, colors flying, music being played and everybody busy chatting, Jared felt normal, sane that day. Until._

_Until he was greeted by Jeff, who was holding the birthday girl in his arms. Jared handed over his present to the father and took Ellie himself, kissing her cheek and wishing her Happy Birthday._

_"What's with the second gift? Don't you think she's rather small for not one but two big gifts?" Jeff said amusingly._

_"Wait, what second gift? I brought only this--", Jared didn't understand at first, but then suddenly it hit him. And Jeff might have understood it too, because both of them were rushing towards the gift table in the center of the room. El fidgeted in his arms.  
_

_There it was: Biggest of them all, a pink gift box was sitting in the middle._

_Jared's heart skipped a beat. He knew. Without even looking at the note, he knew._

_He can't help but touch. Tears in his eyes making it difficult to see. It was a simple note.  
_

**_Happy Birthday to the world's most beautiful girl!_ **

**_\- Uncle J._ **

_It was definitely his neat handwriting. There was no address, nothing else._

_"One man delivered it this morning. We thought it was from you. We didn't think he will send or will even remember---" Jeff's voice distant in his ears._

_Jensen had gone the trouble of sending gift to the little girl he had met only twice, but he doesn't have anything to offer to Jared, not even his words._

_Jared felt raw that day, like someone has scratched scab off a wound and left it bleeding all over him._

 

***************

Remember that obnoxious question, “What would you do if you are about to die tomorrow?”

It would have been really helpful to Jared if somebody had asked him that yesterday. But giving his luck, yesterday he had no idea that he was going to die today; today being the span of next one or two hours. Well, little heads up woulda been nice.

These are thoughts swimming in Jared’s head now, when he’s sitting cross-legged on the floor of City Bank, wiggling his butt, trying to work out pins and needles in his legs. _As far as cause of death goes, he wouldn’t have picked “dying at the hands of goons at some unfortunate bank heist” as his number one choice; but what he can say, God has wicked sense of humor. If he had known this yesterday, he would have called his family to say goodbye, to tell them how much he loved them, heard their voices for the last time. He would have thanked his friends and colleagues for putting up with him over the years. He would have arranged for his dogs to be taken care of. Oh, they are gonna miss him, his babies and he them. Will they ever understand what happened to him?_ Jared feels like crying by thinking about his dogs.

_Good thing he is dying single. No need to worry about future of his wife or children after him now. **Oh God, he is dying single!** He never had thought that he would die loveless and alone. He hasn’t experienced “LOVE” yet. Falling in love? Yes. Being rejected? Also yes. But having someone to love you back? Not so much.  
_

_Jensen. The name is nothing more than whisper. As if Jared says it out loud, even in his own mind, it would crumble like dry leaf. It is so cruel to even think about him. He never had imagined he would pine for a boy, that by simply taking someone's name will hurt like hell._ Jared felt his throat closing up and his chest tightens. _What he won’t give, just to see Jensen for one more time._

His legs ached but he couldn't stretch them. Its been two hours since he's sitting uncomfortably on the floor, the cool tile now hot and scratchy against his skin. Its not usually that hot in summer here, but Jared's tee shirt was damp at his back thanks to crappy air conditioning in this old building. 

"Mr. Padayeki, I wanna go. I have to go." Timmy whined from his lap for the third time. Jared came back to reality, by the nudge from the kid. Timmy wiggled, and the teacher narrowly escaped his chin getting smacked with a little head. He can understand the kid's irritation; it was already a miracle the kid had been still for past two hours. 

"Can't you see we are not allowed to move? The big bad man will hurt you, stupid." Tracy, Timmy's 5 year old sister gave her brother her piece of mind, terrifying the little boy even further. She's scared too. She was sitting in between Jared and her sixth months' pregnant mother Sylvia; clutching his right elbow in death like grip. Sylvie was not better, twisted on the floor in sitting position, she was clearly uncomfortable. The bank's floor was not exactly soft, you know!

How he got himself in this situation?

He had come here in the city bank to deposit a check his editor had sent him. He was about to leave when Tracy Baker had spotted him in the bay area in front of the counters and ran towards him screaming, "Mr. Padalecki! Mr. Padalecki!" She had dragged her mother, Sylvia along with her. Tracy was his student from the school and he was surprised to see her there. Tracy told him about their recent trip to the beach and Sylvie told him why they were at the bank(To wire her husband some money. He was in Germany now) and she has to manage everything here in the state and how she didn't get anyone to babysit at the last moment, so she has to bring the kids along. Jared already met the family many times at PTA meetings and they were nice people. He felt sympathy for the poor mother.

She was in the middle of complaining about airlines' policy of not letting pregnant ladies fly, when he heard loud cracks of shots being fired into ceiling, startling everybody. Suddenly people were screaming and running around in bewilderment. He automatically grabbed the kids to his side in fear they might get trampled over, shouting Sylvia to stand behind him.

 Some gruff voice yelled; “Alright, people! Line up. This is a fucking robbery!”

There they were at the entrance; five people wearing ski masks and black clothes, holding automatic guns in their hands and tool belts around their waist. Aren't the workers of renovation wearing the same gears? He had seen some work being done at the bank entrance when he came in. Oh, My God! These are the same people, posing as repairmen but planning the robbery which was happening currently.

One of them had held one security guy by his neck, propping gun against his temple. The other security was seen left bloody and unconscious in the corner. They closed down the gate from inside, forced people to form groups and settle on the ground. When he found himself sitting on the floor with his back to the linoleum of the counters, he noticed how quiet it had gone within a minute, smell of terror was evident in the air. They took everyone's cell phone and smashed all the cameras by shooting at them. Nobody uttered a word. It’s amusing to see that waving a gunpoint around your nose makes you suddenly obedient. 

 Their boss was a middle aged man with thick foreign accent. He was lean, tall and moderately built. He was very calm unlike the other goons who were either giggling or snapping at each other and didn't carry any firearm on him. Two of them took cashier and asisstant manager to the safe, one was keeping an eye on the police cars gathered outside for someone had pressed the alarm which have alerted the police, but the robbers didn't seemed too fazed by it. The other, his teeth were yellow, Jared noticed, was circling around, watching the hostages closely. 

It was not just a robbery but well planned heist!

It's been over an hour and negotiations with cops didn't yield anything for the fourth time. The only thing Jared could make out from listening to their third phone call is simple: The robbers demanded that the government should let someone named Valentio Lacchesi out of the prison and let these goons go in peace with their money. Well, that sound reasonable! The spokesperson from the cops was some guy named Fuller. He sounded old, experienced and possessed cockiness of having dealt many situation like this. In short, the talk was going nowhere! 

"Look, you know you are not going anywhere with the money. Every goddamned cop of the police department is here and SWAT is on their way. It's better to come to your senses pal. Besides I can't release Lacchesi. He's under CIA and Interpol's jurisdiction. I can't even utter a word in that matter." Fuller sounded like he was speaking to a child over the speaker. 

"Well, take as much as time you want.. I am in no hurry. But just a little reminder, if you don't make it happen, I will shoot one person every hour.  Your time starts now." The Boss smiled when he put the phone down.

Everybody gasped.

They were scared until now but panic gripped everyone. The fear that they are leaving their life on such short notice terrified them. Each one looked helpless, on the verge of crying, some girls broke down into tears, sniffing their noses and men looked stupefied, like it's their duty to protect the people heroically and they were failing in it. One elderly couple held on each other tight, the guy kissing top of his wife's head, whispering silent "I Love You", seemed they had accepted their fate like rest of them.

Jared wanted to laugh. Never in his life he had thought he will die as hostage in a stupid robbery. Talk about karma. It's stupid how much granted we take our life, never realizing that we may lose it any time. Death doesn't exactly give two months' notice!

 That's was the time when the kids started whining to go the bathroom and he tried his best to hush them and make them understand that its not just matter of standing up and walking to bathroom here. But it was already a miracle that they had kept still until now and now its given that they can't hold it any longer. However the commotion might have drawn attention towards them, because yellow teethed goon was snarling in front of them, gun pointing at them. Jared immediately shielded away kids' heads by both of his arms, as if he could hide them from bullets.

"What's all this noise down here? You underestimate the situation here, Sasquatch? One move and your brain will be splattered all over the counter or maybe the kids' if you don't stop them from wailing." Yellow-teeth spat vehemently. Jared flinched.

 "You stay away from my kids, you son of bitch!" Sylvia snapped from his left, furious. She was trembling from the effort from holding herself together for long. 

Jared intervened before it got out of hands. Catching Sylvie before she hit yellow-teeth guy, he said," They just want to go to the bathroom. They are, you know, kids. They are not robbery-trained yet." He tried to answer as calmly as possible, despite the fact that he was angry and wanted himself to punch the robber senseless.

But the goon didn't hold himself back and hit Jared hard with the butt of his automatic gun across his face. The kids screamed clutching him tighter, Sylvie tensed from his left and some women shrieked somewhere. A sharp pain with cracking sound erupted in his right jaw, all he could think was if the blow had broken his teeth. He tasted blood, his head reeled from the effect but surprisingly, he didn't lose his hold on the kids. 

He braced himself for another hit that he knew was coming but they were disturbed before it happened.

"What the hell is going on there? Matt, I am trying to fucking work here!" The boss, who hasn't paid any attention to the hostages until now, yelled from across the hall. "Take the damn kids to the bathroom already. Leave me in peace." 

"But boss, he...." Yellow-teeth, sorry, Matt whined, but the boss cut him off, "Not a word. Take them away!"

Hearing this Sylvia was standing up, began taking kids from Jared's arms but the boss spoke again, "Not you, the kids' father will take them." 

He was looking at Jared directly. _Did he think Jared is their dad?_

Sylvie tried to correct him, but Jared stopped her with nudge of his knee, nodding silently, conveying her that he will keep the kids safe. 

When he stood up, still holding Timmy in his arms, his knees protested with popping sound. He took a deep breath, he's getting too old for this shit. 

"Just so you know, if you are not back in ten minutes, the pregger will be first to die today!"

The boss voice was oddly smug in his ears and Matt snickered behind him.

***********

As they walked away from the hall, his captor kept silent, making aware of his unnerving presence at their back. But as soon as they were out of sight, he pushed Jared suddenly from behind; laughing as he watched them stumble by the blow. Shocked, Jared jerked forward unexpectedly; his hands tightening on Timmy and Tracey. The kids screamed and gripped him tighter; scared little souls, when he was fighting for purchase.  
"Wha..?"

"Oops, the big brave hero is falling down! Now who will save little bastards from me?" He mocked Jared, again pushed him from behind. Jared took deep breaths, but didn't say anything. They were almost at the end of the passage, just one left and there will be the washroom. 

As soon as they turned left, he thought he saw some movement from the corner of his eyes, like someone also clad in black outfit and later Jared heard his perpetrator say,

"Hey, what the fuck you are doing here, man? You finish loading cash?  Boss said, meet in the hallway, you fucke..." But he didn't finish his sentence. There was a snap and a thud sound instead.

It was eerie silent for a second. Jared stopped in his tracks, terrified. _Now, what?_

Suddenly a body was pressed up against his back, a voice spoke hot in his ears, something cold pushed up against his skull,

"Keep moving. Don't turn back."

The hair on Jared's neck rose up. Because it was the voice he could never forget, a voice branded hot and deep in his memory. Every scream, every moaning and every laugh in this voice still haunts his dreams.

He couldn't help but look. He had to make sure.

He turned.

And met with stare of the intense green eyes, clad in black ski mask; eyes he never thought he will ever look into--

"Jensen?"


	15. Chapter 15

"What? How?..." Jared was looking at him dumb. _How in the hell Jensen is here?_

_He is not sure how to process all this- should he be happy that he met Jen at last (off course he is happy, he's ecstatic!) or be disappointed that he was harboring feelings for a criminal. Many a times his mind had warned him and every time he had ignored it's saying; he can hear the same mind taunting him in litany of "I told you so..."_

 "How are you....? What are you doing here?Wait, you are one of them?"

Jared knew he was hyperventilating, but can't stop his mouth from running. " All these days I thought---"

"Mr. Padalecki, you know this guy?" Tracy chimed in.

"Wait. Jared, breathe please! I will explain, okay? Just--" Jensen tried to touch the teacher with his glove cladded hands but Jared flinched. _No, this can't be happening!!_

_"How could you? You are robbing this..this bank? All these day when you were with me, you were planning  this? What else I need to know Jen? Were you ever gonna tell me? Or had you thought about disposing me like others after all this done?" Jared was not able to stop himself. He was shaking from anger._

_But Jensen grabbed the teacher's hands in his own, pressing them he pleaded,_

_"Please, Jared. We all will be killed if you don't listen to me right fucking now! You have to be back in ten minutes, remember? Come on! Help me."_

_Without waiting for his response, Jen bent down and picked up Matt's feet in his hands, handing one feet  to Jared, he began dragging the body towards bathroom._

All these days Jared thought he didn't care for who Jensen is, but seeing him in that ski mask with black hoodie, holding gun in one hand, and dragging the dead body by another,  it's like his worse fears come true.  


"How could you, Jen?" Feeling of hurt and betrayed evident in Jared's voice; he couldn't stop his anger from flaring.

But Jensen had mind of his own. He was busy with the lying body at hand. 

“Let’s just hide him in the bathroom. There are no cameras there! I will explain to you everything, OK? Grab the kids!” 

  
The kids!

The kids were watching this whole shenanigan with fascination and curiosity. Timmy even grabbed one hand from the body.  
However, it is now sinking into Jared's brain that Jensen had killed Matt in one snap without making any sound, without alerting anybody; the same Matt who was kicking Jared few moments ago and now Jared is helping Jensen carry his very dead body?

Oh My God!

“He is not dead! Stop freaking out! I just knocked him unconscious. Now please, pull.” Jensen hissed through his teeth.  
“Oh!"  
Breathing a sigh of relief, yet still doubtful, Jared bent down, picked up Matt’s already fallen legs and they both began moving the body inside the washroom.  
Once they were inside, Jensen did a quick work of tying Matt with his own hoodie, binding his hands behind his back and gagged his mouth with his own ski mask. His movements were fluid and professional, leaving Jared in more confusion than ever.  
Since the captive’s face is now exposed, Jared can see that he was average looking Joe with a deep, red scar donning from his left eye towards his ear.

The kids were hiding behind Jared the whole time but clapped excitedly when Jensen finished his work.  
“He will be out for a while.” Jen stood up and finally removed his own mask.  
And that's when Jared forgot to how to breathe.  
It felt like a lifetime since he last saw the patient, _his_ patient. He felt like if he ever died right now, atleast this is the face he will be looking at before he goes.

Jensen looked worse for wear with his dishelved hair, red rimmed eyes and dark circles under them, few new lines has appeared on his forehead.  
Jared had almost forgotten how beautiful his devastation can be!  
Jen felt something too, it seemed, because nobody said anything for a while. They just kept looking at each other until  
Jensen’s too familiar voice ringed in his ears,  
“I know I don’t deserve it, but please give me a chance to explain…..”

********

  
When Jared and the kids got back to the arena where all the hostages were held, the situation was tenser than before. He could sense the envious glares everybody else shooting towards them; like they were saying why does he get to go? Why not us?  
As he strolled towards his place; Jensen kept trailing behind them. He had put his mask back on. His machinegun kept touching Jared’s shirt, making him sweat profusely. Jared prayed, God, please don’t let Jensen kill him accidently!  
“I was going to send a search party after you. Thank you for joining us!” The other guy with same kind of gun sneered at them.  
To which Jensen just shrugged, pointing towards Jared and kids.  
Sylvia breathed an audible sigh of relief when kids hugged her, began kissing them fervently. Her heart was overwhelmed with emotions of seeing her kids safe and sound. She offered Jared a silent ‘Thank You’, who just nodded in turn, he resumed his task of watching Jensen intently.  
Now, there were three masked robbers including Jensen, one was standing near the bags of money they collected and other along with Jared’s patient, hovering over the hostages. The leader was still planted at the centre table, watching the outside activities in some kind of monitor before him.  
It was 3.45 pm. Almost an hour after he made the demand.  
He dialled the telephone and put it on the speaker. It was picked up instantly from other end.  
“Gentlemen, what is the progress, tell me?” His voice was ice cold.  
It was Fuller who answered; his manipulating voice too familiar now.  
“You know, this things takes time. Even for FBI. The judge is unavailable right now and we trying to get in touch with Federal prison. You have to give us some time.”  
“You are boring me with all this nonsense, Mr. Fuller. Time, I do not have. Perhaps, you need little motivation.”

He interrupted his speech in turn to search the group of hostages hurdled together. Everybody tried to avoid his eyes, shrinking themselves onto each other, they prayed silently.  
He motioned towards a couple, probably newly-wed, who were holding onto each other tight this entire time. The nearby short, bulky robber grabbed them, pulling them apart; he took the girl away. She cried,  
“No, No. Brian! Help me, Brian.”

She kicked and screamed and cried, not letting go of her husband, struggled to get free violently. Her husband was  screaming too, “Leave her please, take me instead. Kate, Kate! Somebody, please help!”  
The poor couple’s cries shook everyone but they all were helpless and horrified. Scared for their lives, their own end crystal clear in their eyes; they waited for what happens next.  
The girl stood before the leader, held by the stronger force of her captor. She was shaking, tears streaming onto her cheeks, still trying to escape in her futile attempts, while her husband still pleading with the robbers to let her go.  
Jared could hear his heartbeats against his ribcage. Sylvia covered her children’s eyes and ears by her hands. He wished he could do something; anything, to stop this from happening. His hands trembled; he felt his nerve ticking on his forehead. He was about to move, when he catched a certain pair of green eyes on him. Jensen shook his head slowly, begged him not to do anything stupid.   
He halted. Damn those eyes!! (Not sure, what was he going to do if Jen hadn’t stopped him.)  
All eyes were on the leader, who was still talking over the telephone.  
“Mr. Fuller, I hate to be late and same as you I have a deadline. Something I promised you an hour ago if you fail me. I should keep my word. Remember, you forced my hand.”  
Then he gestured the girl’s captor who now pressed his gun point to the girl’s temple, ready to press trigger anytime.  
The ice cold voice got colder.  
“Consider this our first instalment, Mr. Fuller.”  
And the shot went off……..

**Author's Note:**

> I am waiting for your comments...please be gentle..


End file.
